Our Forgotten Promise
by Kiwasaki-chan3
Summary: A promise made years ago forgotten by Sora. Riku's depression about said promise causes him to become distant. When Riku's eyes go for a certain Nobody, what will Sora do to get his best friend back? And what are these strange feelings in him?
1. Prelude

Before any one gets the idea to sue or anything, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I own the games but not the actual thing. So read and review or just read. I'll update this anyway people

**Prelude: Ten Years Ago**

On the sandy beaches of the island of Destiny, four young boys played. The leader of the group was a boy with long silver haired that had beautiful aqua eyes. Then there was a messy blond who had deep blue eyes. The third boy was a spiky brunette who's eyes were almost as deep of a blue as the blond. Then finally there was a redhead with big brown eyes. The redhead and the silver haired boy were both of the age of six. The blond and the brunette were only five.

The four had been best friends for practically forever. Well their so-called leader had just moved to their little island home three years ago from someplace called Japan. Well other than that little fact, they were always together. Even now as twilight threatened to stop them from playing.

The silver haired boy took out a camera. He held a smile on his face as his friends walked besides the giant sandcastle they made. It took them three hours to make it, so they were proud. He placed his camera on the tripod that came with it. He walked besides the brunette.

Within seconds a picture was taken. The boys laughed as they walked inside of the castle. This place was going to be the best fort that they ever made. Of course they were going to have fun tomorrow.

The blond and redhead left the safety of the fort. They gave hugs to their other friends. The blond grabbed his best friend's hand as they walked away. The happiness that was shared that day could not be forgotten. If it did, then they would try their hardest to bring it back.

"Tidus?" The redhead tightened his grip on his hand.

"Yeah, Wakka?" Tidus answered.

"We'll always be friends right?"

"Of course. We'll be friends forever along with Riku and Sora."

With that Wakka was happy. He was so content that he wrapped an arm around the shoulder of Tidus. They would be friends forever. No one would make them be apart.

Back with the other two, the silver haired boy named Riku was digging through his camera bag. He was looking for something he knew would make Sora giggle even more than usual. He smiled as he finally found it, looking into Sora's big blue eyes. He pulled it out only to reveal that it was a Paopu fruit. He was about to break it in half when he realized that the sun was setting quickly.

Sora paid no heed to the Paopu fruit as he gathered his things. His wooden sword was slung on his shoulder as he began to leave out of the sandcastle. He turned back to see Riku hadn't moved an inch since he had got up. He grabbed his best friend's hand. He pulled him only to begin to start walking out of there.

"What is it, Sora?" Riku asked.

"We have to get going. Remember you are living with me for the weekend now. Mommy and daddy won't be happy if we aren't home before dark," Sora continued to pull his friend.

"I know. But I wanted to give you something."

"Uh...ok. Hurry up."

The two stood in the middle of a busy street. It seemed like the people around them were walking slow as Riku held the Paopu close to his heart. The surrounding people walk on past as the two boys stared at each other. He broke it in half, his eyes never leaving the blue ones of his best friend. He held out one half to the brunette standing in front of him. A faint blush touched the pail cheeks of the boy with silver hair. He hid it away with his hair.

"What's this?" Sora asked.

"It's a Paopu fruit. Legends say that when two people share one their destinies become intertwined eien ni...I mean for eternity. And that they get married in mirai...sorry that means future. Well at least thats what legends and my parents say," Riku muttered that last part.

Sora took the half with a wide smile on his face. He didn't understand what destiny was but if he could share it with Riku forever then he would do it. He just wanted to be with his best friend forever. He never wanted to feel like they were alone or that he would ever lose his friend. If he lost him then his whole world would be destroyed.

Riku grabbed his best friend's hand and began walking once again. He hid the huge smile on his face by staying in front of the younger boy. As long as he had Sora with him, he was happy. He never knew what it meant to have friends before he came to the islands. He never knew anyone cared for him like that until he met Sora. That just meant that he would do all that he could to keep him near. If it meant murder then he would do it.

"Hey, Riku?" Sora smiled.

"Yeah, what's up?" Riku answered.

"You're the wife if we get married ya' know."

"What...why!!!"

"Cuz' you look like a girl. That's only if the legend of the Paopu is true though."

"Oh fine."

With a pretend pout, Riku hugged Sora tightly. He could only imagine what life would be like when they married. The two would always have fun and no one in their right minds could say anything about it. Sora would make sure of that.

From the split of the Paopu fruit came a promise. From the two eating it later on that night made their destinies. Our story begins ten years after this fateful night between them.


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you people who reviewed and put on their favorite's list and so on. That shows that I can actually write. Anyway this story is actually being taken from another story that I had written on my computer earlier this year. Since my computer is like super old and only uses a floppy drive I couldn't use that instead. So this is more of an improvisation especially since I can't remember most of what I wrote. I just remember some bits and pieces. Hope you all like the first actual chapter to this. Nope I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix at that. So if you sue, you ain't getting crap from me.

Warnings to those who dislike yaoi. This chapter has several male couples. So I have warned you before you get mad and decide to say something completely stupid. Another warning is that Riku dislikes Kairi and Namine for Sora's attention to Kairi. That's a warning and an apology for Kairi fans. I like Kairi she's not a complete damsel in distress. I ain't too big on Namine since it's her fault Roxas had to go inside Sora. I mean seriously, messing with Sora's memories just because she ain't wanna' be lonely. (no offense to anyone either)

Couples in this chapter include Roxas and Axel, Sora and Kairi, one-sided Riku and Sora, one-sided Namine and Roxas, and Tidus and Wakka

**Chapter 1**

Ten years have passed since that night and the two young boys were now heroes of the worlds beyond their little island. Sora became the Keyblade Master of light and Riku was the Twilight Keyblade User. They had risked their lives for one another so many times, along with protecting two girls. One girl was their friend, Kairi. Kairi had entered their lives eight or nine years ago making her the newest member of the Destiny Islands. Whereas most of the children loved to be around her, Riku decided that he hated her the moment he saw Sora crowded around her. The other girl was Kairi's Nobody named Namine who Riku met in Castle Oblivion while Sora met her in the World That Never Was when she and Roxas, Sora's Nobody, took their places within them.

The day had started with Riku on his favorite tree on that little island connected to the beach by a bridge on a cliff. After the fight with Xemnas two months ago, he found it nice to just relax by gentle ocean and listen to the seagulls cry and the waves move along. He missed the thrill of an adventure outside of the worlds, but nothing felt better at the time. He watched as Sora walked onto the beach wearing his red swim trunks. His face was flushed as he put his hand to his heart. The thought of being near Sora as he wore those short trunks was enough to make him blush even after all this time. Everything changed, however, when Kairi walked onto the beach besides Sora.

"Why is she here?" Riku asked himself.

The answer was plain and simple as Sora and Kairi shared one passionate kiss. The happiness in Riku's heart changed to that of a very dark depressing despair. He jumped off the tree, hoping that the slight movement wouldn't allow him to be seen by his "best friend." Unfortunately for him, Sora saw him. The brunette smiled and waved to him, but Riku only shrugged him off while walking away to the little tree house where two of his friends were at.

Sora held Kairi's hand in confusion. He had never seen Riku just do something like that. Most of the time he would smile or wave back. Then again sometimes it was like Riku had a whole separate personality after finding him again. He couldn't figure out why he was like that especially when Kairi was around.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"Riku. He just seems so different. Remember when we were younger? Riku loved to be around us. Now he just seems so distant," Sora said.

"Maybe he just wants to be alone. He has been within the darkness for a year. So maybe he needs some time to get used to the light and being home."

"Maybe."

Sora stared out where Riku was walking to. He couldn't help but feel that something else was wrong. Something that was very important; that meant everything to the two of them had been disrupted. If that feeling was true, then could that be why Riku was upset? No way. Riku was just being the prince of darkness like he usually was. Yeah. He was just acting like that because of the explanation that Kairi gave.

"So Riku, what's wrong?" Tidus asked.

Tidus was sitting in the tree house and was in Wakka's lap, showing that they were a couple. Of course being gay was a problem with their community like it was to all, but they didn't care. He was smiling, knowing that he could help his friend. He looked carefully at him to see that tears were threatening to come from those beautiful aqua eyes of his.

Riku ran into the arms of Tidus. Sobs were all that were heard from the pale boy as Tidus patted Riku's back hoping that he would calm down. He turned back to Wakka but the redhead shrugged his shoulders not understanding completely himself. With Riku, crying never came everyday like it did with his boyfriend.

"Riku are you ok, ya?" Wakka asked.

"That bimbo..." Riku growled.

"Hey. I may get D's and F's, but I am not a bimbo!" Tidus yelled.

"Not you honey," Wakka smiled. "Who's a bimbo?"

"Kairi. The little no-gooded bitch took my Sora. He's supposed to be mine and mine alone."

Tidus let out a long whistle and started rubbing Riku's back. He and Wakka were the only ones that knew about the promise of the Paopu fruit. The only reason they even knew about it was because of how close together they were as small children. So they knew of the possessiveness of Riku when it came down to Sora.

"How could he forget the promise? How could he have forgotten about the Paopu fruit? Am I nothing to him anymore?" Riku clutched the arms of Wakka tightly.

"I don't think that he did. I believe that he just is confused with his sexuality," Wakka winced.

"Then why isn't he my koibito?"

"Riku, you're not speaking English again," Tidus warned.

"Oh sorry. Koibito means boyfriend\girlfriend."

"Well he isn't your boyfriend because...he uh..."

"Because he doesn't like you like that, Riku," A voice said.

Riku dried his eyes and turned around to see a dark portal opening. With a shocked gasp, aqua eyes started to go wider than what was believed to be possible. The person standing in front of him could not have been there. His kind was said to be dead with the exception of Roxas and Namine. He helped destroy all of them including their leader and two of their original members.

"You...you can't be here. You died...Sora said you died," Riku stuttered.

"Shitsubou shita (1). You aren't happy I'm alive," he said.

A black cloaked figure appeared from the portal. He took down his hood to show luxurious red hair that was spiked backwards. Two beautiful sea green eyes seemed to almost shine as they stared at Riku. Two purple upside down tear drop tattoos were right under the beautiful eyes. His body looked so thin like he never ate a day in his life.

Wakka lifted Tidus and Riku off him to grab his beach ball out of the corner, holding it under his right arm. He was going to protect them from this guy no matter what happened. They were his responsibility...ok only Tidus was. Riku was just in crazy mode at the time.

"Ii desu yo, Wakka," Riku said.

"What? Riku..." Wakka looked at him.

"I said that's all right. I know him."

"Well if you say so."

"Arigatou (2), Riku," the red haired man said sarcastically.

"Go to hell, Axel."

"I tried that. I got kicked out along with the only man that will ever love you the way that you want. Apparently the light within us was too much for it to handle. We never would have guessed that Nobodys actually had light within."

"Nani (3)?"

"Ki ni shinaide (4)," Axel smirked as he created a new portal. "Just follow this portal."

Riku stood up and stared at the portal that was right in front of him. The portal could lead him to someone who loved him? He needed to know who that was. He wanted to be loved, especially if it was the way he wanted to be loved by Sora. He hugged Tidus tightly, kissing his cheek as he did so. He walked over to Wakka and gave the teen a hug groping his butt as he did so. With a small smirk, he let go of his close friend. He looked at Axel with a frown, but knew better than to even say anything. He walked through the portal holding his breath.

Sora lay on his bed with his arm over his eyes for it was a long day at the beach with Kairi. He had a screaming headache from Roxas's screams and yells that had something to do with Namine. Somehow, when he was a lot younger, he thought it would be cool to have someone living within him. Now he just wanted his body to himself like it was before. He removed his arm to see the phantom like version of his Other straddling him. He let out a sigh and a loud groan of hatred. There had to be a god somewhere that hated him more than anything.

"What now Roxas?" Sora whined.

"I feel something," Roxas answered.

"What do you feel? Because if it isn't important than I will make you feel a Keyblade to your head."

"So violent."

"So what? You screamed at me forever when Namine was talking to you earlier."

"You know I dislike that girl. She is so annoying. She thinks that I like her. I don't like her at all. I mean sometimes I just want to..."

Sora tuned out his Other as he continued his rant about Namine. Sometimes he wanted to understand that boy because he seemed so cool and mysterious. Then other days he just wanted him to just shut up and leave him alone. This was just one of those days he wanted the guy dead and out of his life forever.

"Anyway, I felt something that was so familiar. It wasn't dark or light. It was in between like…" Roxas said.

"It's probably Riku," Sora sighed.

"No. I know Riku's feel. This one wasn't as conserved. It was loose like someone I know. But it couldn't be him. He died. You remember right. He died protecting you. He died trying to see me. I feel so guilty about that."

"Will you shut up! I swear you're like a schoolgirl sometimes."

"Yeah. That's Roxy for ya'. He never shuts up when he feels happy," the owner of the presence said.

Within seconds, a dark portal came in Sora's room. Axel was standing in the darkest corner of the room. His green eyes seemed to glow as he stared at Roxas and Sora. A small smile came to his face when he saw the surprised look on Roxas's face. The sky blue eyes seemed to almost glow as he stared.

"A...Ax...Axe...Axel? Axel!" Roxas ran over to the redhead.

Axel picked up and twirled him like one would do a girlfriend. The two shared a short kiss before hugging each other tightly. He giggled slightly as he felt Roxas nuzzle his cheek on his neck. The small blonde wrapped his legs around his waist smiling even more. He couldn't believe that he was alive.

"So Roxas is gay?" Sora gasped.

"Duh. You couldn't tell. I like Axel," Roxas giggled.

"Yeah. Well can you get down? I have to tell Sora something important about Riku," Axel said.

"Ok Ax," Roxas got down.

"Thanks, babe. Well anyway, Sora."

"What is it? Do you know why Riku is acting like this?" Sora yelled.

"Yeah. He feels betrayed by you. The love and affection he has for you isn't being repaid," Axel ruffled Roxas's hair.

"What?"

"So Riku's left to be with the man that loves him."

"WHAT!"

"Who loves Riku, my dove?"

"I'm not telling. Just know that he's a Nobody in Organization XIII."

Axel smiled and disappeared into another portal. Roxas watched as Sora's jaw was about to hit the ground. His best friend was going to find someone who loved him. That wasn't making any sense. Selphie was there on the island. Maybe he could have had her as a girlfriend. It didn't make any sense.

Roxas held his other as he tried to figure some things out. It didn't take much to see that Riku was gay and in love with Sora. For a while he thought that Sora could tell that much. But that stuff with Kairi wasn't making any sense. Well maybe his Other wasn't as smart as most people think.

Sora's cell phone began to ring so he checked it to see that it was Tidus calling for who knew what. He then hit the ignore button and then lay on his bed trying to understand the feelings of jealousy in his stomach. Why would he be jealous? Shouldn't he be happy that Riku was going to find someone who loved him? There were so many things confusing him. Maybe he would actually understand soon.

With Axel's interference Riku left the islands. Sora is trying to understand the feelings that were going on his heart. Roxas was reunited with his lover for a small while. Tidus and Wakka are confused about everything that had happened. Axel has a plan in his head. What is going to happen with the people of Destiny Islands?

1: I'm disappointed-Shitsubou shita

2: Thanks-Arigatou

3: What-Nani

4: Never mind-Ki ni shinaide


	3. Chapter 2

Some more thanks seriously. The last chapter was shorter than I had intended it to be. In the original Riku didn't leave on his own, he was kidnapped by members of Organization XIII along with Axel who had left to find Roxas. Sora was still clueless about Riku's sexuality but it was a little worse. Roxas wasn't completely whiny like that and he seemed to be more in tune to Sora's heart about the promise and everything. Tidus and Wakka well they were the same just Wakka was going to kill Sora for having Riku cry (not that I blame him or anything). Just in case you haven't really noticed, though it's kind of hard not to, Riku speaks Japanese when he's frustrated, extremely happy, or sad. He even slips up sometimes when he feels normal, but that's usually when he corrects himself too. Have fun reading this and review if you really want too. Still don't own it because I don't own Square Enix. I don't have no pressure on you.

Still the same old yaoi warning. People there is a little more kissing in this chapter. I would say a blood and gore warning, but Heartless don't have blood or insides for that matter. Not to mention Tidus's language. He has a habit of saying serious insults to Sora i.e F*** you, d***less Sora. He doesn't really say that, but I like that one.

Settings for this chapter includes Destiny Islands, A Gummi Ship (kinda), and Castle Oblivion. For some reason I just think that the castle should be included.

Couples for this chapter are Sora and Kairi, Tidus and Wakka, Roxas and Axel, one-sided Namine and Roxas, hinted Zexion and Demyx, one-sided Riku and Sora, and Riku with the unknown Nobody who'll you find out later on in this chapter

**Chapter 2**

**(Sora's POV)**

I couldn't believe that Riku had left the islands again. Maybe this person who loves him tricked him into leaving. Yeah that was it. Riku was tricked again like the first time. Aw who am I kidding. Riku left on his own. I knew that there was something wrong with him. I just didn't know what it was. He wanted love. His parents barely showed it to him. I should know. He used to run to my house at 8 o'clock at night wearing only his pajamas in the rain with a bruise on his chest. But that was back when we were little kids. Now they just don't seem to even notice him.

I checked my phone again as it rung. It was Tidus again. He seemed pretty persistent on reaching me lately. Maybe he knew something about Riku. He had to know. They were best friends after all. I should have answered it the first time, but I was too upset. I wanted him right there besides me. What am I saying? I don't like Riku like that! He's my best friend...at least I think he is anyway.

Roxas was by my mirror brushing his hair (he has his own special brush for his state) as I answered my phone. He was so happy to see Axel that he was freshening up in case he had to see him again or so I thought at the time. Sometimes it's hard to admit my other was beautiful especially with his blonde hair. It was just that he got on my nerves like Namine seemed to get on his. I can hardly believe that we're even the same person. He was a lot different than I was. To begin with he was a blonde and gay. I was a brunette and straighter than a metal ruler...not the bendable ones.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Ugh. It's about time you answered your phone, dickless," Tidus growled.

"My name is Sora. What do you want?"

"Riku is gone."

"I know."

"He left through some portal thing. This guy with a lot of red hair, nothing like Wakka's hair, made it. He said something about a guy loving Riku. So he left."

"I know this. Axel's been by here."

"Then what are you going to do? You aren't just going to let him stay there are you?"

"I...uh...I um...I dunno'."

"You don't know? What is wrong with you, Sora? Call me back in five minutes with your answer. I have to help my dad. Talk to you later, no dick."

There was the click. Tidus began to disrespect me about the same time we came back to the islands. I don't exactly remember why or even remember if he said anything why he got that way. I pressed one finger to my lips to help me think. It usually worked in school when my teacher asked a very hard question.

"Sora, we have to save Riku. I don't believe Axel completely on that stuff he said," Roxas put the brush down.

"I can't believe you don't believe Axel," I remarked.

"Shut up about that."

"Anyway...I don't know what to do. I want to help Riku, but maybe he doesn't want the help. He never really wants help. And...and..."

I stopped talking. Roxas was right. Axel could have been lying. I barely believed anything a Nobody said. Roxas and Namine were the only ones I could trust. I wanted to make sure Riku was ok. I wanted to be right besides him as he faced whomever it was that he had to see. Why were these feelings coming to me? I was his friend right. So these feelings were normal right? I hope so. If not then who knows what was really wrong with me.

The feelings of jealousy was roaming through my heart and mind. Why were these feelings there? They shouldn't have been there. He was my friend. He wasn't my boyfriend or something. He was just my best friend. Well I think that he is. Why are these feelings here in me? Why couldn't they be somewhere else? I should only be jealous when Kairi is checking out that new gym teacher or when she watches a movie with that Banderas guy in there. Not when Riku is trying to find his true love. Even if it means that he left the islands and I probably wouldn't see him again. That's it. I made my decision...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Riku's POV**)

That portal led me to a place that looked familiar. The castle in front of me was strangely familiar even if it was seriously strange looking. I began walking forward. I wanted to find this guy. He loved me so I had to find him other wise I may never find that love I wanted. Sora didn't love me. My parents didn't even want me anymore. So this was all I could turn too. Maybe this man could understand me. So what if this was a grown man and I was still a teenager, I needed love.

Three guys in black coats stood in front of the door. The hood of one was down. The guy was had light brown hair in a mullet like style. His eyes were blue like Sora's. Wow even now I think of him. He's just so beautiful... I should return to talking about that guy with the coat. I had seen him before. Before my first fight against Roxas, I saw him. He was kind of cute, but he was pretty dumb. The other two I didn't know. I mean they did have their hoods on.

I took out Way to the Dawn, you know my Keyblade. I wasn't going to chance an attack from these three even the stupid and yet cute one. None of them pulled out their weapons. They just seemed to stare at me. The brunette waved me over after seeing the dumb look on my face. I didn't know whether or not to actually walk over there. It could have been a trap. These guys were from Organization XIII and they were not to be trusted after everything that went down two months ago. Maybe it was more than that, but my memory wasn't acting right that day well eternally night at the castle thing.

The brunette gave a small pout at me. I smiled slightly. It was the first time in two days that I had smiled so it was an acomplishment for the brat I'll give him that. Of course I would never tell him since this was none of his business. Dismissing Way to the Dawn, I walked over to them my hands in my pockets of the super baggy jeans I like to wear all of a sudden (they're tight at the waist and yet the legs are so baggy I could fit both my legs and Sora's in there and they wouldn't be filled). The other two didn't seem to be interested in me so I guess I was stuck talking to him.

"Hello Riku," he said way too cheerfully.

"Hajimemashite? How do you know that I am Riku?" I asked.

"Haji...me...that word you said? Is that some kind of food?"

"No. It means how do you do."

"Oh. I'm fine. How are you?"

"Anata wa desu ka?!!" (I was practically screaming at the guy)

"Um...what does that mean?"

"It means, Demyx, the question you are in a language called Japanese. It appears that Riku knows that language as well." One of the cloaked figures said with a bored tone.

"Oh. You're so smart, Zex. Can I have a hug?" the one called Demyx gave another childish smile.

"Not in public. You should know that."

"But I want a hug!!! Maybe we can have a kiss?"

"Demyx, shut up!!"

As the two began to argue amongst one another about something so trivial as a hug, I began to contemplate about killing all three of them and running into that crappy castle thing. For some crappy reason I just couldn't. It was like the whole never go into someones place uninvited thing decided to drill into my mind. That sucked worse than a vacuum. And yes people I cannot make metaphors and similes and stuff like that. I actually suck in all my English classes.

"I bet you're bored and annoyed, li'l dude," the third of the strange group finally spoke.

"Yeah I am. What of it?" I crossed my arms giving a full glare.

"Just chill. It's not like you haven't been a good boy. Or have you?"

Growing quite fed up with them, I left. I walked right into the castle thing to figure this one out. I was beginning to hate them even more than before. Why the hell couldn't they stay in hell? I mean seriously what purpose do they actually have here? All they've done was give me a headache. A serious one at that. I felt like all hell was going to explode out of my head. I wanted to do was find that guy and yet here I was with a huge headache.

"Kore wa nan desu ka(1)?!!" I screamed after fifteen minutes of walking.

I was completely lost. Who the heck made that place? I was pissed. I wanted to burn that place. Unfortunately I don't have anything to burn it down with. Another dark portal opened up. It came close to me, but I had stopped walking. I wondered who it was. It had to be a Nobody. My heart was beating faster than ever. Why was it beating so hard? Could it have been him?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Sora's POV)**

I left my room with a bag full of my stuff. Riku needed me to go save him from whatever. He was my responsibility. I made him the promise the first night that he came over my house crying that I would protect him. But I've always felt like I made him another promise. Aw who cares. It was probably something childish like saying we would always be friends. I mean it is true that we will always be friends, but it is just so childish. That was a promise that didn't need to be said, if that was what I said.

Roxas materialized next to me. A smile was on his face. I had explained to him while I was packing my bag about going to save Riku. There was one problem with that. We had no way to get to wherever he was. Roxas couldn't use his powers to make portals anymore. So I had to think of a way to get to some world I have no clue about on my own. My other was really of no help to me at all. As I began to think about what to do about getting to the world, a loud noise like an engine was outside.

I ran outside with Roxas close behind. There in front of my house was a Gummi Ship! The cockpit opened up to reveal Donald, Goofy, Tidus, and Wakka in there. No way! My friends were there to help me find Riku. Yes! I needed that. I needed all the help I could get with saving Riku. Taking a good look at the Gummi Ship I noticed that it was one of the ships that I had created. I named it Destiny in order to remind me of home. Enough about that more about our rescue mission.

"Donald! Goofy!!" I shouted.

"Hello, Sora," Donald answered.

"How did you guys...?"

"You're friend Tidus told us. He said Riku was kidnapped and we just knew you were going to save him. We just didn't plan on them coming along," Goofy smiled.

"Did you really expect me to not go after my bestest best friend did you?" Tidus asked.

"Is that the only reason why you're coming with Wakka?" I looked at him.

"Of course not, dickless. I'm coming because I have to save him since you wouldn't. Wakka is coming because he'd be so lonely without me."

Wakka wrapped his arms around Tidus's waist, kissing his neck as he moved closer to him. Tidus began to giggle as the red hair started to tickle his cheek. I groaned in a protest. That's the last thing I wanted to see. God it was just so disgusting. Men shouldn't be together, but I had to accept them. We have been friends for all of our lives. Which is why I have no problem with them coming with me to save Riku from Organization XIII. We're a team. And if anyone could steer him back to us, it's Tidus. The two of them are actually closer than what most people may think.

Taking the rope ladder, I climbed into the cockpit of the Destiny (did you really think I could jump in there on my own all the time. Too bad I can't wish I could though). I sat in the driver's seat, that was my special seat. Pushing some of the crazy buttons I started to make the ship float (Roxas was back inside me). Saving Riku was all that was on my mind as I began to steer us to some world I couldn't tell you what it was until I got there.

"So, Tidus, what are you and Wakka going to use when you have to fight against Heartless and Nobodies?" Goofy asked.

"I got a sword. Wakka gave it to me. It's called the Brotherhood," Tidus took out his light blue sword.

"I got my famous beachball. I've beaten Sora with this plenty of times," Wakka smirked.

I didn't need to see to know he was smirking about those times when we were kids. I smiled slightly remembring the nostalgic days we had. Back then we couldn't even beat Riku together along with Selphie. Man did we suck back in those days. Look at me now. I can actually kick his butt in actually fighting. Thinking back to those dats got me kind of depressed. Riku wasn't close to me like that anymore. We haven't played together in forever. We barely even say two words to each other. Riku I really hope that you're ok and that you will come back home with us.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Riku's POV**

I held my freaking breath for about twenty seconds in suspense to that dark portal and the man, teenager, or woman that was coming through it right in front of me. After I began breathing once again, another crappy cloak wearing entered the fray. Yeah I got frustrated once more. I was really starting to hate this place.

"Nani jigoku(2)," I groaned.

"Riku. It has been two months since I last saw you. You haven't changed a bit," he said.

The voice was familiar. His scent was in twilight like mine. His, however, had the feel of more darkness than anything else in the creepy thing. I knew him, but I couldn't remember him. I should have beenable to tell who he was. I told you that my memory was crappy. Almost as crappy as that ball Wakka uses to fight. I mean come on who fights with a beach ball?

"Look out," he called.

Within seconds a red blade came out of nowhere. It struck several Shadow Heartless that were behind me. Heartless? In this place? Oh yeah. There's a party starting here in this castle looking thing and I'm invited to it as V.I.P. (I told you people before I suck at English). Taking hold of my Way to the Dawn, I attacked a few Heartless myself. Ripping them apart, watching the wanna-be blood spur out of them. Man the rush it felt going through me was incredible. Like kissing Sora full on French in a movie theatre incredible. Yes my mind is kind of dirty, but it's out of love.

Moments later we were free of them. I dispearsed my Keyblade, wiping my forehead of the sweat. My free hand was gripped tightly by the man in front of me. He was taking off his hood. Shoulder length dark gray hair started to fall behind him. Yellow glowing eyes stared into mine. Tan lips (sexy tan lips) turned into an uneasy smile. It hit me then. I knew him. I hated him. And yet here I was holding his hand as he squeezed mine. I was feeling some strange feeling in my heart. It wasn't love like it was with Sora; it felt comforting.

I was pulled close to him. My eyes were closed as my face was against his leather cloak. Our hands were still interwined. One hand was close to my waist. My other hand was at my side I was loving this feeling. I could almost remember Sora holding me like that when were a lot younger. His scent was beautiful. That twilight with part of darkness seemed so right. His embrace felt as he was the only one who loved me. If that was true, then I would never leave him. I would stay with him. I love him...or at least that I believe I love him.

"Riku, are you alright?" he asked.

"Oro(3)?" I asked.

"I asked if you were ok?"

"Oh. Hai(4)."

"That's good. But do you remember my name?"

"You're...um I know you. You're..."

I couldn't think of that name. I knew his face. I knew his voice. I knew him. I can't remember his name. It shouldn't have been that hard to remember it. All Nobodys had X's in their names. I should have known it. I've spoken it so many times. He was the last one I had beaten. I took him out with Sora. Why can't I remember his name? I feel so stupid now.

"I'm Xemnas." he chuckled.

"Gomen nasai(5)."

"It's ok."

"Are you the one that loves me? I want to know this before I let you go."

"Yes, Riku, I love you. I wanted to be with you for as long as I can remember."

I sighed in relief. I had him. I never needed to be upset again. He would be with me. My heart would still belong to Sora, but I really wanted to be with Xemnas. Wait? What was I saying? I wanted to be with Sora, not Xemnas. I don't know. Watashi no kokoro(6) is so confusing. Maybe I wanted to be with both of them. I don't know. I want to know these feelings.

Riku has met him, the man that loved him. His heart is confused with all these feelings about Xemnas and Sora. Sora has started to go on his journey to find his best friend. Trying to understand the memories and feelings in his heart he goes forward. Tidus, Wakka, Goofy, and Donald are going to help Sora. The Nobodys seem to want to keep Riku and have a strange plan with him. Only Xemnas seem to have true feelings that he understand or is that a ploy as well. Maybe things will get a little more straightened out to them in our next chapter.

1: Kore wan na desu ka-What is this

2: Nani jigoku-What the hell

3: Oro-Huh

4: Hai-Yes

5: Gomen Nasai-I'm sorry

6: Wtashi no kokoro-My heart


	4. Chapter 3

Man I love you guys. You just keep reading this and putting it in your favorites and stuff. Makes a girl wanna' cry. But I won't. I got a little more ideas of how to do this chapter since I finally beat Re: Chain of Memories after two weeks of having it (i beat it on the 8th). Last chapter was actually pretty hard. I kept forgetting I was using first-person. Sorry for not having Roxas in as much as you may have wanted and for not having Axel there period. I disappointed myself with that (*cries*). Why did I do that? Oh well he'll come back or you all have the right to hit me. No owny or anything, but I will one day. I deserve the right to own the love of my life (cough cough Riku cough cough). Review if you want, I refuse to pressure people. I write so people can enjoy not to get reviews. I'm a writer and writers write for the love of writing. I also don't own the song Riku and Sora sings. Lyrics were found at Animelyrics dot com and j-popasia dot com.

More yaoi warning. Guys in love with guys. Some more of Tidus's dirty li'l mouth. He gets a little more colorful. There's the f word, the s word, and he almost says the mf word. That's Tidus for ya. Still Namine bashing. It's mainly from Roxas so get mad at him not me. Still doesn't mean I like her. And more of a insight than a warning the World that Never Was is like Nobody haven so it's like they have their own bodies. Well in this story its like that. Oh well to the next paragraph.

Couples of this chapter includes Xemnas and Riku, Axel and Roxas, Tidus and Wakka, still the one-sided Riku and Sora (only from Riku's side). Our settings Destiny, Castle Oblivion, and the World that Never Was. (And people that actually read this part I give you thanks)

**Chapter 3**

**(Riku POV)**

I continued to be held by Xemnas. I was starting to fall in love with it. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen to his feelings for Sora if I stayed with him. He shook those thoughts away. How could I continue to think about his best friend. The boy never cared about me, only Kairi. I would never think about him ever again. I couldn't. That would only bring sadness to my heart. No way would I allow him that kind of control. Maybe I would actually like that. No I wouldn't. Sora with control over me will only happen if Ansem somehow comes back and does the exact same thing. Which does remind me. Xemnas is still holding me.

I wrapped my other arm around his waist. I started giggling as he kissed my right cheek. His hair was against my neck. His lips moved over to my lips. My aqua eyes shot wide open. I had never had a kiss before. Yes people this was my first kiss. And I was loving every mini second of it. Oh God was I loving it. My eyes were shut tightly. I released his hand to wrap it around his body. I opened my mouth when his tongue came to my lips. A few moans were being elicited into his mouth. I swear I felt him smirk as I continued to.

He stopped kissing me. I opened my eyes to see those gorgeous yellow eyes staring into mine. I felt my face on fire. I held my head down to avoid hearing something about me blushing. Riku Takahashi does not blush (no I don't really have that as a last name. The author said I'd better find a last name or she would say my name was Riku Supersexy. I couldn't handle that). I started holding his hands even if I was holding my head down. His left hand let go of mine. He held my chin with his thumb and index finger. If my face wasn't completely flushed, it was now.

My lips were partly open. I wanted to say something. I wanted him to kiss me some more. I wanted so much from him. Maybe I was being an uke(1). I kind of liked being like this though. It made me feel so good. I like the feelings I was getting in my stomach. I loved looking into his eyes.

"Riku," he almost moaned my name.

"..." I could say nothing.

_Xemnas I love the way you feel. I wish I could have you all the time. Please kiss me again and tomoranaide(2) this time. _Those were the thoughts in my mind at the time.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"H...Hai." I peeped.

"Would you like for me to kiss you again?"

"Onegai...I mean please."

His lips touched mine once again. His mouth felt so good. I wasn't going to wait this time. I pressed my tongue against his beautiful tan lips. Even if he did submit when he opened his mouth, he still ended up getting his tongue in my mouth. I barely had a chance to taste the inside of that hot and sexy mouth. It was a strange taste. It was like honey, strawberries, and something else that was sweet. I couldn't get the exact taste but I just knew that I loved it.

Our hands parted once again. One hand was on the side of my face playing with my hair. His other hand was in the back of my hair. My hands were on each of his cheeks. Yes that was it. The rush of his lips. The feel of his hands was like that rush I got fighting those Heartless. I really was falling in love with him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Sora's POV)**

We landed in the World that Never Was. Tidus was sitting besides me for some reason. We were having a decent conversation..for once. You see we usually can't talk about anything. He likes to talk about me, you know the whole no-dick thing. It's so hard to seriously talk to him. He is so crazy. I remember one time we had talked, he cracked me with a coconut. Only thing I said was that I was grateful Kairi wasn't hurt when we were up against Xemnas.

Tidus, Wakka, and I left out the Destiny together. Donald and Goofy had decided to stay behind. They wanted to make sure that if anything went wrong they could rush in and help us. So it was just us three going out automatically. Roxas was there too, but I don't know if he would have been of any help to us. Speaking of him, he materialized in front of me.

"Hi Sora," he said with that smile of his.

"Hello Rox. Having fun being home?" I waved.

"Um...and he is?" Wakka looked at us.

"Wait? You can see me?" Roxas squealed.

"Yeah...? Are you fucking ok?" Tidus smiled on uneasy smile.

"I'm Roxas. R, O, X, A, S," came from the small blonde. "Got it memorized." Then the giggle.

Wakka and Tidus looked at me. They had questioning looks in their eyes. Well I think it was a questioning look. Sometimes they could play Monopoly (which our author does not own, if she did I would be playing it with Riku instead of us being in trouble like this) and look exactly like that. I tried to analyze it for a long time. A long time in this situation is about a minute or two.

"I'm Sora's cousin, Tidus and Wakka. I live here in the World That Never Was. It's a nice place to live except for the Heartless that come and go and the rain by the skyscraper. Then again there is the beautiful view of the castle right behind you and the Gummi Ship."

"When did you have a cousin, Sora, ya?"

"I'm not exactly sure. That's how he introduced himself to me when we met earlier this year."

I grabbed Roxas's hand to begin walking in order to save Riku. I can't believe that we wasted all that time with talking about Roxas. What was so important about him? He wasn't the one that we had to rescue. He didn't need someone to rescue him from some evil Nobody. How could allow them to talk about him when Riku was in trouble? Am I going crazy?

Riku. My best friend since forever if you ask me. He acts all high and mighty in order to keep up this tough guy stereotype for our island. I can tell you that right now he's probably alone and scared. He wants me to come save him from the Nobodys. Then we'll hug each other and share a huge kiss...we'll hug each other some more. Best friends do not share kisses. Is our world coming to an end? I would never say anything like that.

As we continued walking two dark portals appeared. That was the sign of a Nobody appearing in front of us (you guys know that it's two so don't question me. I rule you because I'm the Keyblade Master. HAHAHA...continue reading please). The Kingdom Key was right at my side. No chances are being taken. Riku was with them. I would not and will not have them harm him.

"Whoa. Sora, calm down. It's not like Maleficent is around or anything," came the obnoxious voice.

The portals disappeared as they appeared. A certain redhead was one of the people that was there. The other was a blonde haired girl. Nope it wasn't Namine. I don't think Roxas would have been happy if it was her. Anyway said runt ran over to his supposed boyfriend. I thought Wakka and Tidus were bad. How could I live with this gay child inside of me?

"Nanika atta(3)?" Axel smiled.

"Axel, I missed you again," Roxas said.

"I know. Now please unwrap your legs from my waist."

"Ok."

Like the obedient dog Roxas really was, he released his legs from around the other's waist. Tidus and Wakka could only giggle at the disgust that I was totally showing on my face like any normal person would. Why was I the only normal person there? Wait...there was that blonde girl. Maybe she was normal or as normal as any Nobody could possibly be. But then again, girls were more into guys liking guys than a guy would. This seriously started to hurt my head. Stupid thoughts.

"So you were right, Axel. Sora would come after Riku," the girl spoke.

"Of course. Riku is his hatsukoi. It's only natural," a sly smirk came upon his face.

"Wait. I thought tomadachi meant friend, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Hatsukoi means first love. Even I know that one, Wakka-koi," Tidus sighed.

"What!!" Roxas and I yelled.

"Larxene, you guys knew about that too?" Roxas said afterwards.

I couldn't say anything. Did I really love Riku? No the hell I didn't. Excuse my French, but that is true. I love Kairi. She's my girlfriend. She's the one who supports me, not go to the dark side and forget all about me while trying to kill me. She loved me back. Riku didn't love me like that. We were just friends. Yeah we're friends. Friends that really want to kiss each other until the sun comes up. Huh? Where did that come from? Oh man. I think Roxas's gayness is rubbing off on me.

_No Sora. You just really like Riku to the point that you want to be his boyfriend forever._

Great now my conscious is saying that I'm gay too. It was fine when it was people outside of me, since they don't know me like I know me. But here it was, my conscious thought I was gay. I can't take it anymore. Whatever Roxas and Riku were doing to me it was working. I'll let them know that when we're all together again. Because I am getting tired of everything around me saying that I was gay.

Darn it. They're all looking at me. They must have said something that concerned me. I zoned out on them when I was complaining about everyone thinking I was gay and in love with Riku. Maybe I could accept the being gay part (as if), just as long as I'm not in love with Riku. That's just horrible. I would never love my best friend. It's just wrong...right I have to answer them.

"Listen, you're in the wrong place. Riku and his love aren't here. Nor do they want you around," Larxene smirked.

"Larxy, I thought that you were going to be nice today?" Axel scolded her.

"I am. I'm telling Sora the truth."

"So what are we to do with the other three?"

"Roxas can come. The other boys...hmm? Are you two friends of Riku?"

"Yeah. Tidus and his wonderful boyfriend, Wakka," Tidus exclaimed.

"We're Riku's best friends. Unlike Sora, we were trying to help him," Wakka said

"Yeah. And also unlike Sora's no dick ass, we're not two totally horrible mudaf..."

"TIDUS!!!" Roxas yelled with a giggle.

Two portals opened behind them. Axel was still holding the back of Roxas, smirking at me like he was better or something. The girl, Larxene, was already receding into her portal. I was standing there, upset. I wanted to be besides Riku. He needed all my help. He needed to be saved. The only reason Axel and Larxene were saying that kind of stuff was because they wanted him to get hurt. I was going to save him. I had to. Forget these Nobodys.

"You are not going anywhere!! Not without me!!" I yelled.

"Sora, calm down. I might take you there. But you have to do something for me first," Axel kept his smirk.

"Then I'll do it. I'd do anything to save and protect Riku. Just please take me to him."

"Roxy, it looks like he's serious."

"Axel, isn't this too much? I mean he's doing all this for Riku. So can't you just take him to him?" Roxas was pleading...pleading for me.

"Ha. No way. He abused the love Riku had for him. So he has to do this favor first."

"You're cruel."

"But you love me."

After that, the two shared a kiss. The portal behind him closed, so Wakka, Tidus, and I couldn't leave. I was going to hate this, but I had to do it. I had to save Riku like I've been saying since the beginning. Why did he have to leave? Goodness sakes. Doing something for Axel felt like doing something for Xemnas. It was going to hurt my pride, but oh well.

"Ahem. Like I was saying. Sora, I want you on your knees," Axel wiped some of the saliva (ew) off his chin.

"Sure," I said reluctantly.

On my knees I went. My palms were flat on the ground. This was so hard. I had to bear it. Swallowing my own saliva, I bowed my head waiting for my next command. I knew Axel through Roxas's part of our heart. This was only the beginning of the torture he was going to send me through.

"Good boy. Now bark like a dog. And Roxas put this collar on him."

Roxas took the collar out of his hand. It was red and black and loooked kind of used. EWWWW!!! I started barking with my head still hanging low. This sucked.

"Axel, I will not allow you to degrade my other like this. I may love you, but you are hurting me as well. He and I are one person. And just because I do love you, doesn't mean I will allow you to do this to me or my other. If you don't quit, then I will...I will..."

Two flashes of light came to my attention. They were the Keyblades of Roxas. One was Oblivion and the other was Bonds of Flame, the two signify Riku and Axel respectively (or something like that). Tidus already had out his blue sword called Brotherhood or something like that. The two were standing in front of me.

The two started attacking. I don't understand this. Why were they fighting for me? I could do it myself. However, I was more concerned about Riku's safety than anything else. Did they not understand that?

Wakka helped me up. I was standing besides him trying to understand this. Why was they fighting? Didn't they want to save Riku too? They couldn't have. They're fighting Axel. They were winning however, but that wasn't the point. They were screwing with the chance to save him.

"OK. I quit." Axel screamed.

"Took you long enough, dip shit," Tidus flipped his hair

"I am so sorry, Axel. But I was not going to let you continue to do that," Roxas said.

"Rox, I love you. Just stop trying to harm me."

"Fine we will. Just make a fucking portal already!"

With wide eyes we stared at Roxas. For him to curse it meant that he was upset. He never really cursed then. Poor Axel. He was getting on the wrong side of the stick. The look in those sea green eyes showed sincere apologies. He could have been faking for all that we could have known.

He created the portal. He held his hand out for us to go. Tidus and Wakka went first, holding each other hands of course. Roxas walked in next. He looked pretty upset, like sad upset. Poor kid. Then I was about to go in. Axel took my wrist. He looked at me with an emotion I never seen was a mixture of honesty and sadness. I wonder what one would call that? Anyway...

"Don't get upset if Riku wishes not to come back with you. He is happy with his love," Axel warned.

"And his love is who?" I asked.

"Xemnas..."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Riku's POV**

I woke up in a completely white bedroom on a bed of all white. I didn't even remember falling asleep. I just remember a day/night full of passion. My first kiss and my virginity was taken away by him, Xemnas. Yes. That was love. True love at that. I was beginning to wonder if Xemnas really was the love of my life. The one who I was supposed to spend an eternity with. Maybe he could be. Or maybe it really was Sora. I kept thinking about him since I woke up. I had only been up for two whole minutes. That's messed up.

I tried to sit up straight but I felt something against my stomach. I removed some of the blanket to see that his hand was on me. I smiled. How could I not. I finally felt the love I always wanted. Too bad it was sixteen years too late. Sora, okasan, and tousan(4&5) they never cared about me. They only cared about themselves. Now I had Xemnas. I never had to be lonely ever again.

I grabbed his hand that was wrapping around my stomach. I brought it up to my lips for a slight kiss. I felt and heard him groan in a response. This guy didn't know what was going to happen when he finally woke up. I would kiss him forever. I had to. He made me happy. I always wanted that feeling.

As he continued to sleep, I began to sing. That song, it always meant a lot to me. I used to sing it because it reminded me of the relationship I had with Sora. Now, I really don't know. I just know that I love the song almost as much as I love him. I don't think those feelings of love will ever go away. I love him and I really don't want them to go away. Anyway, I'm putting the song in romanji. I kind of suck at singing it in english. If you guys want the english translation, look for it yourself. The song is called Hikari. Sing with it if you know it.

_**Donna toki datte Tada hitori de Unmei wasurete Ikite kita no ni**_**_ Totsuzen no hikari no naka me ga sameru Mayonaka ni_**

**_Shizuka ni deguchi ni tatte Kurayami ni hikari o ute_**

**_Imadoki yakusoku nante fuan ni saseru dake kana Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa Kozoku ni ma shoukai suru yo Kitto umaku iku yo_**

**_Donna toki date Zutto fitari de Donna toki datte Soba ni iru kara Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o misterukeru Mayonaka ni_**

**_Urusai (when you turn my way) toori ni hatte Unmei (take it all away) no kamen no tore_**

**_Sakiyomi no shisugi nanti imi ni nai koto wo wa yamete Kyou wa oishii mono o tabeyou yo Mirai wa zutto saki da yo Boku ni mo wakaranai_**

**_Kansei sasenaide Motto yokushite Wan shin zutsu totte Ikeba ii kara Kimi iu hikari ga watashi shinario Utushidasu_**

**_Motto hansou yo Mokuzen no ashito koto wo Terebi keshite Watashi no koto dake o mitetei yo_**

**_Donna ni yokuttatte Shinji kirenai ne Sonna toki datte Soba ni iru kara Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o misterukeru Mayonaka ni_**

**_Motto hansou yo Mokuzen no ashito koto wo Terebi keshite Watashi no koto dake o mitetei yo_**

Tears started to fall as I finished the song. I never knew how much that song really hurt. It's always when I think about you, Sora, that I really want to sing this song. Only when I think about you do I feel like crying. Great. Now I really am crying. Waterworks, wailing, and the sniffling. How could one little boy do all this to me?

How could I even attempt to find new love? I need him. No not Xemnas. I need Sora. He is my love. The one I can never get rid of. He is that annoying little pest that won't ever go away. He's the light in my darkness. He's what keeps me in Twilight...no he is what keeps me towards the dawn. I will keep walking that path as long as I have Sora right besides me. With Xemnas, I can only walk the way to the dusk. That song. I told you that it's powerful.

Kissing his forehead, I left out the bed. I grabbed my clothes and an Organization Cloak. I put it on with the hood over my head. I wiped away the tears from my face. Love. I did love Xemnas. It just wasn't the love any of you would think of it as. It was more of a thank you for helping me love. It's kind of hard to explain that one. I just knew that I had to leave alright. I had to return to Sora some kind of way. And that way involved a redheaded Nobody named Axel.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sora's POV**

We were walking in a castle that felt oddly familiar. I couldn't place it anywhere. My memories. I wish that I knew why they were messed up like they were. With all this walking, the only thing I could think about was Riku. What it would be like to see the look on his face when he realizes that I was looking for him. The way his skin would feel on my lips. The way he would look when we finally kissed. How he would feel when I hold him tightly in my arms. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME??!!! These thoughts should not be coming from me. Those thoughts should have been from Roxas, Tidus, Wakka, or Axel. I was not gay. I was straight and in love with a girl.

My thoughts were interrupted by some weird memory. It had me and Riku together. He was holding something. I had saw that before. It was a Paopu fruit. A Paopu? Was this the memory of when we made that bet for the race? No. We look a lot younger. Why was he holding the Paopu? The rain. I remember it raining one day when were outside. I remember how slow the people were walking that day. Wait. Why was it coming back now? Was that a blush? Riku could actually blush? He gave me half the Paopu. We made a promise that day. We were going to get married. We had our destinies intertwined from the legend. Did that mean these feelings of love for him were more than love for a friend? It had to be.

My mind went to a song that he had taught me when were a lot younger. I don't even think Kairi had come to the island when he taught it to me. He kept going into Japanese. He tried his hardest to pound it in English in my head. I ended up remembering the English part. Ask him for the Japanese. I began to sing it. Sure I had some weird stares from my companions (Axel, Roxas, Wakka, and Tidus). I didn't care. I was going to sing it. It meant a lot to Riku. Trust me. He sung at least once a day. So I was going to sing it. Hopefully he would hear it in his heart like I could finally hear the promise we made back then. The song is translated to Light. I think the Japanese name for it was Hikaru...Hikari. Something like that.

_**No matter what the time I'm just alone Destiny forgotten Even though I keep on going Inside the sudden light I awaken in the middle of the night**_

_**Quietly standing in the exit way And in the pitch black take the light**_

_**And I guess nowdays promises only make you uneasy A wish that wants to be spoken but shall be repressed I'll introduce to my family Surely you'll get along well**_

_**No matter what the time We'll always be together No matter what the time Because you're by my side The light known as "you" finds me in the middle of the night**_

_**Enter (When you turn my way) the noisy street And (take it all away) unmask destiny**_

_**Stop doing pointless things like reading too much in the future Lets eat something good today The future is still far away I don't know what will happen either**_

_**It's ok if we don't complete it Make it better Film one scene at a time The light known as "you" reflects my scenario**_

_**Let's talk more Even about the tomorrow close at hand Turn off the TV and only be looking at me**_

_**No matter how well we're doing I don't believe in us completely But at those sort of times Because you're by my side The light known as "you" finds me in the Middle of the night**_

_**Let's talk more About the tomorrow right before our very eyes Turn off the TV And only look at me**_

That song. It was about me and Riku. I know, I know. You guys are all "how the heck can you think you're in love because of a memory?" Well I'm not sure. I just know that I am. It's like this. That memory brought back all feelings that I had of Riku. I don't know why it went away. I just know this: my determination to get him back was stronger than ever. I was going to get him back. I really was. And no one was going to stop me. Not Xemnas, not the Organization, and not even you readers. I have to get him back ok. It's out of love. So watch out people, Sora is coming.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sora understands his feelings. He also remembers the memories that caused the feelings to happen. Riku, even though he found love, he realized that Xemnas wasn't where he needed to be. He needs Sora to be there with him. Axel seems like a two-timing back stabber or is this apart of his plan. Roxas stopped being an uke to protect his other from being humiliated. What can possibly happen next? It will all become clear in the dramatic next chapter.

1: uke-the more feminine male of a gay relationship (roughly translated)

2:tomoranaide-don't stop

3:Nanika atta-what's up

4:okasan-mother

5:tousan-father


	5. Chapter 4

Last chapter was so much fun to write. So I'm glad that you all like it. And I am so thankful too. When I was writing down Hikari for that one part, I couldn't help but think that maybe I should use Passion because of it's affliation with the past. But Hikari was just so cute for that part. I couldn't help it. So if you all have a problem with that, then oh well. This is the third to last chapter since I'm trying to go by my original version. The next chapter will be an epilogue and then finally an extra chapter for humor purposes about who knows what right now. This part will be a little more depressive I think. It won't be totally cutesy like I try to make it. And Sora does know a little Japanese from all the mistakes in English that Riku does. So read and review if you want. I still don't own Square Enix or Kingdom Hearts. But I am sure that I own a Riku doll that stays on my bed by my picture of Riku and Sora. Sue if you wish. Cuz you ain't getting shit.

More yaoi warning. Guys in love with guys. Tidus has a colorful mouth. By now you all should know that. He says a curse word every chapter pretty much. He's also is a little hyper because he ate some cookies. Riku's a little angsty in this chapter if I remember right.

Couples of this chapter includes Axel and Roxas, Tidus and Wakka, Riku and Sora, and finally Demyx and Zexion (a little hint of a couple that was before our story and before KH or KH2). Our setting is Castle Oblivion. (And people that actually read this part I give you thanks still. I hate reading this part. It makes me seem kinda weird)

**Chapter 4**

**(Sora's POV)**

I was humming that song as we continued running down the halls of that castle. If you don't remember the song, then look back at the last chapter. I love that song now. Anyway, I couldn't help but feel a little relieved. It was like I could tell that Riku was coming after me. I needed to see him. After all, I wanted to explain my feelings for him. Maybe I could understand about him. These feelings maybe the only reason he left. He was confused just like I was at the time.

I looked over at all my companions. Roxas was getting the luxory of being carried. Axel was the one carrying him. You see he got threatened by my other with another serious beating. The face that Axel had was pretty weird. It was like he was exhausted and yet glad. Tidus was holding Wakka's hand on my left. He was still holding his sword in his right hand. He was seriously happy (more like hyper which he usually is). Wakka was holding Tidus hand kind of tightly. He was in this kind of lovey-dovey state. You know just walking blindly in front of him like a zombie or something. Yes, my friends are completely weird. I still don't understand completely why I hang with them. But that's besides the point of this story.

Axel grabbed my arm with a small smile. He looked into my eyes. Those sea green eyes were so beautiful. They were beyond beautiful. They were a word that I really couldn't think of. His pearly white teeth showed the fangs that kind of scared me a lot. After lifting his right eyebrow, he shook his head with laughter. I looked at him with a confused look. I didn't understand what was so funny.

"Axel, what is it?" I asked.

"I just find it so strange that you would go this far for Riku. He's just your friend after all. I mean it's not love like Rox and me," Axel said.

"Well, friends have to be close. If I can't save him then I should not be able to hold my Keyblade. He's more than just my friend which means that if I can't save him then my Keyblade should find a new owner. I will never ever allow him to be hurt. I harmed him a lot. I don't want him to think that I don't care about him. I really do. I love him..."

Those words escaped my mouth for the very first time in my entire life I think. I love Riku. You guys all know that. No one else knew that. I could tell that the looks on everybody was like a deer in headlights. Oh boy. I swear I had wished that I had never said anything. I wasn't too sure on my feelings at the time. All I knew was that Riku had feelings for me, feelings that best friends normally didn't have. I knew that I had feelings for him too. They were just a little confuseder (I know it's not a word. But I like it).

"Did Dickless Sora just fucking admit to being in love with Riku?" Tidus almost screamed (you can tell that it's Tidus now right?).

"I believe he just did, honey," Wakka answered.

"YAY SORA!! You finally realized that. You should seriously tell him that when we see him," Roxas added his words. "Got it memorized?"

"It's kikou shita ka, Roxas," Axel patted his leg. "Well at least you know that you actually love him. Instead of you just going on about how much he's your friend and that you don't think your gay."

"Leave me alone. Now I'm all depressed about this," I held my head down.

"Aww. It's ok, Sora. It took me a while to understand my love for Axel. It's just something completely knew. It'll all be alright."

I was thankful that I had Roxas for once. He understood how I was feeling. Maybe he was the one that I could talk to, like Riku does with Tidus and Wakka. Then I could talk to Axel. I bet that Roxas is the me in the relationship so that means Axel is the Riku. AAAHHH!!! I just confused myself. I'll talk to you guys when I figure out what I'm trying to understand.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Riku's POV)**

This castle felt so weird. I think that I had passed the same stupid doors at least fifteen times in the last twenty minutes. I sighed in defeat as I sat down on the wall to the left side. I couldn't believe how lost I was. I needed to find Sora. I really needed to be there with him. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted him to know the feelings that I had for him. If he didn't want to be with me, then I would be happy for him. I would allow him to stay with Kairi. I would stay in the background, in the darkness, to make sure he stays happy. I just want that for him. I didn't care about anything else. I just wanted him to be happy with his life. I...I didn't want to force him to be with me. I love him way too much. I miss him now. My heart aches just thinking about him. Why? Why did I have to be so foolish? How could I leave him there? Why did I not tell him? I can never do anything right. Maybe that's why I never really had love.

Tousan, okasan, and my hatsukoi. I am so sorry. I love you all. I do not deserve your love...if you all even do love me. I can't have your love because I...I always do something stupid. I hurt everyone. I am nothing more than a pawn of darkness. The twilight, the dawn, is beyond my reach. I should just stay with Xemnas, right. I should stay here with him. I will go to the islands to let Sora know what happened to me, why I'm staying in this castle, my love for him, and even that I want him to be happy. Yeah. Maybe that would make me happy. I needed him to know everything. So then I can live my life happily. He will always be happy.

Sora...my ai, my love, I am terribly sorry. I have done so many wrong things in my life. I have harmed you too many times under the influence of darkness. You should have killed me that time. You remember right. When I was being controlled by Xehanort's Heartless in Hallow Bastion, wait it's Radiant Gardens now. Well you should remember then. You sacrificed your heart to save everyone from our wrath. You should have killed me first. I didn't deserve to live. Not after everything I had put you through. You don't understand how much love I really have for you. Maybe it's best that you don't.

I summoned my Keyblade, Way to the Dawn. I held it close to my throat. I needed to do this. I want to kill myself because of everything that had happened. Tears went down my cheeks. I needed to do this. I could protect you Sora. I swear on my life, that you will always be ok. The blade was so close. I could finally feel the sweet bliss of death. Yes this is it. This is what I'm going to do.

"RIKU STOP!!!" A yell came from down the hall.

It was like a blur, but the next thing I knew my Keyblade was on the floor and it disappear. Someone was holding me. I swear I was crying like crazy. I started feeling tears on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see brown hair in a mullet\mohawk looking style. It was that boy that I first saw. I held him as tight as I could. He held me as tight as he could. He was kissing my forhead and my hair. We held each other so tightly. I needed this. I needed him to hold onto me like I was some kind of baby.

"Riku, please don't do that," Demyx said choking a little.

"I...I...I..." That was all that I could say.

"Why would you do something like that? How could you even think about suicide? Too many people would miss you."

"I was trying to protect Sora. I wanted him to be happy. He wouldn't miss me or anything. No one would. Xemnas might."

"Sora. He's looking for you with a whole band of people. He wants to be with you. I'm not exactly sure why, but he does. I think Xigbar knows. But that's besides the point."

"I love him so much. He's my hatsukoi. He's the man that I want to be with. He deserves to be happy. He wants to be with Kairi. So I'll die so he can be with her and stay happy. I can't stay in the shadows. My dawn can only be achieved if I have him besides me. He won't try to be with me so I can't go to the dawn. I will only be leading myself into the dusk, into the shadows of the night. So what reason do I have to live? If I can't stay towards the light, I will fall to the darkness once again. I hate the darkness. I can live with it in me, but I can't stay in it completely."

"Riku. That's not the only reason you have to live. You can live just to have happiness. Only think about the good times you had with him. The light will always be within your reach. As long as you keep that emotion, the emotion of love, you can have the light. The darkness will never completely take you again. As long as you believe in love, happiness, and Sora."

I smiled a little. I kept my head tucked under his chin. Demyx. The little guy could be so dumb but he was the greatest comfort. He was like the little teddy bear that you had since you were a baby. He was so cuddly and cute and was just the one person I needed at that moment. I sobbed in his chest. He held me tighter if that was possible. Maybe I was just that little kid that I always wanted to be. I may have told you people about it, but my childhood wasn't the best. The only good times I had was when I was away from my parents. Sora was one of the few things that kept me truly happy as a child.

Back to our story. I felt the presence of another come into play. The scent was familiar. I think that it was his boyfriend. That Zex guy. I knew his scent. I may have known more than that, but I really didn't want to know. I just wanted to be held and feel like I was loved again. I felt his lips on my hair once again.

"Demyx, he has to go back to the Superior," he said.

"I...I...I know. But he's...he's hurt. He's afraid, Zexion," Demyx sniffled.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong with him?"

"He tried to kill himself. He wanted to die to protect Sora. He was so close. If I hadn't came, he would have a been dead."

"Riku? Are you sure that he's ok? Maybe Vexen should check him out?"

"NO!!"

"No?"

"He'll hurt him. Riku needs to be back with Sora. I don't think that the Boss is right for him. He wouldn't have left like that."

"Maybe so."

"We have to help him."

"Then we'll go. I should be able to find his scent. It's close to Roxas's scent."

I lifted my head to look at them. Zexion, he was so beautiful. His hair was like a metallic blue or purple. His eyes, those eyes of his were blue. Not that Sora blue but blue. Though they could look green like mine do sometimes. Oh my God. I wanted him to kiss me. He was so beautiful. I wanted a little more than that with him. Yes I know. My mind is a little dirty. I was a horny teenager that had only had sex for the very first time maybe thirty or forty-five minutes ago.

He grabbed Demyx hand, lifting the both of us up. I held onto Demyx's waist barely feeling up to walking or even stand on my own. Zexion gave a small smile. We started walking down the hallway. The two of us trying to catch Sora's scent. Sora. I'm coming. I love you. You need to know this. Please help me find you. Because if I don't, I don't know what will happen.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sora's POV**

I smiled. I was still smiling for some reason. It was like that weight had been lifted off my chest. What weight? I don't know. Maybe the weight of love that I had for Riku. Yeah. I was so close to finding him. I knew I was. I could feel it in my heart. We would be together forever. Our promise of the Paopu fruit. Our forgotten promise. It would never again be forgotten. Never again would I reget the feelings of love that I have for him. I couldn't do that to him.

Roxas was walking besides me. He got down from Axel as we began walking again. We were walking hand in hand. I finally decided to get along with him. He wasn't as annoying as I used to say and think he was. He was a pretty nice guy. Kind of cute to, but I think I told you guys about that. Yeah. He and I were getting close for the first time in the two months we had finally become complete. Man I felt like such a prick. The people who cared about me the most were the ones that I kept pushing away.

"Sora, are you ok? You seem silent," Tidus said very hyper.

"Yeah. I'm ok. I just miss Riku right now," I answered with a sigh.

"Who fucking doesn't? I mean I miss him too. I wonder how long do we got to keep walking in this place? Riku should be somewhere near us. This place can't be that big. I just want to see Riku again. I want to give him the biggest hug ever. He is my best friend after all. We tell each other secrets all the time. We could sit up for hours just talking."

"I swear Roxy, make this guy shut up! He keeps getting faster with each word. His voice has went up two octaves since he first started. It can't be possible for someone to be that annoying," Axel whined. "Got it memorized?"

"You don't have to deal with Namine on a regular basis. Tidus is actually pretty normal compared to her," Roxas said.

I laughed a little. It seemed that the two had some kind of connection with knowing annoying blondes. Axel's annoying blonde happened to be Tidus who was right there with us. Roxas well it was Namine. Man did I feel sorry for them when we returned to the islands. The islands...would Roxas be able to return with us? What about Axel? They were only like this because of the World That Never Was. I had Roxas inside of me, but that didn't explain Axel. I wonder what would happen to him.

My thoughts shifted to Riku, the boy I was falling in love with. How I wished that I never hurt him the way that I did, even though I have no clue what I did wrong. I wanted him right there besides me, while we walked to the Destiny. I wanted to kiss his lips on the beach back at home. Oh how I missed him. I wanted to tell him everything that I remembered. He could make sense of everything that happened. Then he could explain it to me. Then we'll sing Light together.

Yeah. That would be completely perfect. Oh wait. I totally forgot about Kairi. I wonder what she would think about all this. She'll be happy. Kairi likes it when good things happen to me. She's just like that for some reason. I just hope she won't be hurt. I did promise her that we'd be together forever. We were to get married and have two kids. I know that I was thinking so far in our future, but it was out of love. From thoughts of Kairi came darker thoughts of Riku. I was wondering if he was even caring that I was looking for him. Maybe he didn't want me to come after him. He was probably so happy with Xemnas that he wants me dead. I hoped not. I wanted to express these feelings with him. But I knew Riku all too well. He was forgetting all about me again. He wanted something to make him happy. My happiness wasn't anything to him.

Roxas tightened his grip on my hand. I think he could sense my thoughts. We may have been connected, but our thoughts never really came to the other. Well not since we got seperated. I looked over at him. His sky blue eyes seemed to have been filled with tears. Why would he want to cry? I felt my own tears run down my cheeks. He was crying because I was crying. Our emotions were usually connected like that. If I was sad, he was sad. If I was frustrated so was he (best example was when he kicked Axel's butt). Then he knew about the doubts I had with Riku. Emotions that crossed over usually carried the reasons why we were like that.

"He wants you back. I know that he does. Riku loves you. I don't think he would want you gone out of his life. I bet he would do anything to see you again," he said.

"How can you be so sure? Riku has wanted me to disappear before. We were here in this castle," I said, tears just falling like rain drops.

What was I talking about? I don't remember him saying that. Wait. He did. He said a lot of things while we were in here. He was trying to protect Namine from me. But I didn't do anything wrong to her. I was just trying to fulfill my promise to her like a good friend. I promised to watch out for her like I was doing for Kairi. Wait? I'm confused again. I don't remember saying that to Namine. Oh my head. It hurts so much.

"Sora. I'm guessing you don't remember," Axel said.

"Remember what? And who's Namine? And why would Riku say anything mean to Sora, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Namine is Kairi's crazy cousin who gets on my last nerves. As for everything else, talk to Axel. He knows more about this than I do," Roxas sniffled.

"Well for starters here is called Castle Oblivion. This was once the stronghold to Marluxia, Larxene, Zexion, Vexen, and Lexeaus. Marluxia and Larxene were planning on taking over the Organization the last time Sora was here. They were using Namine's powers to do so. You see she could take apart his chain of memories from his heart and make new ones with it. While this was all going on, Vexen created a Replica Riku to kill the real Riku and Sora. Sora never saw the real Riku here just the replica. He was the one that kept saying all those things about wanting Sora to disappear and never see his face again. I only know because I was here when it was all going on and I kind of helped, got it memorized?" Axel explained.

It all felt so familiar. Everything that he had just said. It was like I had actually lived that. But I couldn't have. My memories didn't have them anywhere. Could it have been that time before we all fell asleep? Jiminy's journal had been blank except for something that said "Thank Namine." Why should I have thanked her? If she was apart of the plan that Axel had just said then I should be mad at her right. Nothing was adding up right. Then again, ever since I received the Keyblade nothing seemed right. Well I just knew one thing, that could explain a lot of my memory lost, especially about the Paopu fruit promise.

My tears were gone, yet Roxas's were still there. We continued on in silence. We feared that if we talked more Roxas would probably start to cry harder. I think that he didn't believe what Axel had just said. But we would straighten that up later. Now we had to find Riku. Wait. That presence. I knew that presence very well. And it was coming this way. Could it be? It had to be....

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Normal POV**

Sora started running as he felt that familiar presence in front of his group. His eyes grew wide as he saw him. It was Riku. He was walking besides a couple of Nobodys, but what did he care. He finally had Riku besides him. The tears that were being repressed came out once again. Dropping to his knees once more in front of him, he cried as he held his hand tightly. This time his emotions were overpowering him. Even the time he saw him after a year apart, didn't mean anything. This time it was all about the love they had for each other.

Riku smiled looking down at Sora. It seemed that Demyx was right about the fact that he was wanted by the one person he loved more than anything. He too started crying. He fell to his knees embracing his younger lover. Yes this was it. This was the love that he wanted. He would never allow that to be taken away from him. He had his dawn back.

"Riku," Sora said through sobs.

"Sora, my sky," Riku kissed his spiky hair.

"Don't say anything, Riku. Just continue to hold me o...one...onegai(1),"

"Mochiron(2)."

Demyx held on tightly to hand of Zexion. He looked at Sora and Riku in admiration. Only an hour ago was Riku trying to commit suicide because he felt like he had no love. Now here he was crying because he had that love. He had the one person that made him feel happy and complete. Now he could be happy as well.

Zexion leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. He remembered his times of feeling like that. It was so long ago. Happiness and love were emotions that were long gone. The one who made him feel like that was almost a crazed mad man now. Well he was about two months ago, he had toned down a bit. He was just a mad man now. That did remind him that he was supposed to bring Riku back to the Superior. Well that scene unfolding in front of him was worth whatever the heck he was going to take as punishment for disobeying his direct orders.

Axel, Roxas, Wakka, and Tidus all made it to the scene of the two lovebirds. Roxas and Tidus let out the girlish "aww" as they saw it. Axel gave the biggest smirk he could manage as he looked at them. Wakka had mixed feelings on seeing the two. A mixture of happiness and anger to be exact with that. All was well in the minds of the three of them.

As Riku tilted Sora's chin up to kiss him, an explosion was heard. All turned their heads to find the source of it. There standing in his white and black trench coat was the leader of the Organization himself, Xemnas. Those yellow eyes of his seemed to show that he was hurt some kind of way. He sent several of his aerial blades towards Riku and Sora. The latter quickly summoned his Oblivion Keyblade to deflect the attack. The two stood up from their former position.

"Riku," Xemnas said.

"I am sorry, Xemnas. I can't be with you. I have to be with Sora. I have to go towards the dawn. Sora is my way to the dawn. You are my way to the dusk," Riku said.

"Sorry? You won't know sorry until I kill you and that insufferable brat!!!"

With that Xemnas came after them. His speed had improved since their last battle, meaning that it was pretty hard to see where he was coming from. As an aerial blade almost hit Sora, a red and white chakram blocked it. The owner, Axel, was looking at them with a smirk. He was going to protect the Other of his Roxas.

"You dare to defy me once again, Axel? Then I will see to it that you die too!"

"Damare(3)! I'm, really not looking forward to dying again. So you can shove that one up your shiri(4)!"

Axel threw his chakrams at his former leader. He expected it to miss as it did, but he was hoping for the back up attack to work. The water towers came from behind. Xemnas dodged them. There was something seriously wrong. How could he have anticipated those attacks? It didn't matter.

Xemnas smirked as he summoned a huge monster. It looked like a huge blue dragon with red wings and a strange propellor on it's back. It opened it's mouth to let out a unearthly scream. It made them cringe as the smirk on Xemnas's face turned into a look of sadness. Or at least as much sadness a Nobody that lived as long as he did could have.

"What the hell is that?" Roxas asked.

"Bahamut. A great dragon that is almost as powerful as a god. Legend says that only one with a strong will can summon him. But like I said it's a legend. I would never expect to see it in real life," Wakka explained.

"Well we can take it down. Yes we can. We canny can can," Tidus said. "I use Hastega!! Speed us all up!"

The spell covered them. Tidus, who was hyper enough, seemed to have been almost as fast as Xemnas. Wakka was holding his ball, already trying to aim at Bahamut. Zexion stood besides Tidus, holding his lexicon ready to start casting his own spells. Axel and Demyx stood back to back to defend each other from the attacks. Roxas held out his Keyblades in a defensive position. Riku and Sora called out their Keyblades. The eight of them were ready to take the thing on.

"We don't all have to fight this thing. Tidus and Zexion can use Cure, Cura, and Curaga on us. Axel, Demyx, and Wakka can go after this dragon. Riku, Sora, and I will take on Xemnas," Roxas said.

"But I wanna' fighty, fight, fight! Wakka use Cure too!! He got Phoenix Down too!!!" Tidus said.

"Fine. I'll fight with Demyx and Axel then. Sora, you and Riku have to protect him."

Wakka and Zexion went behind the others. Tidus, Riku, and Sora ran over to Xemnas with their blades in their dominant hands. Axel, Demyx, and Roxas stood their grounds as they looked Bahamut in the eyes. Zexion stayed with the other three Nobodys. Wakka went to be with Tidus and the others. This was going to be the biggest battle of their lives.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Axel started throwing his chakrams at Bahamut. Roxas started using his aerial combo with both of his Keyblades (Bond of Flames and Oblivion). Demyx started playing his Sitar to create water forms around them. They were ready or at least they thought. Bahamut opened his mouth to release to dark energy balls. If Demyx didn't have his clones out, they surely would have been hit. They didn't even know how strong the creature truly was. His clones would get beat with even the weakest attack by even a dusk.

"That was um...pretty close," Demyx chuckled nervously.

"Dem, thank you," Axel jumped to his friend.

"You guys are welcome. Since I know Roxas won't say it."

"Stop talking. We're in a battle," Roxas snarled.

Axel and Demyx summoned a water and a fire tower. The two elemental towers swirled around each other, creating a vortex. Roxas began to float in the air. He shot his thirteen light shields around the arena, which then light it up in a thick twilight mist. He then begins to shoot blue spheres of light from energy gathered in his hands. Smoke covered the fighting area of the four. As the smoke cleared, it seemed that Bahamut was still standing.

The propellor on the back of the blue dragon started to move quickly. It got on all fours as a beam of white light came from it's mouth. The super charged beam went for the three up front of the battlefield. Needless to say it hurt worse than hell, even for a Nobody. The three were flat on the ground.

Zexion looked in horror as his friends were on the ground in pain. He opened his lexicon up to cast a Curaga spell. He hoped that it would be enough to heal them. He wasn't good at healing spells, he was a fighter. He just wasn't going to go against Roxas's orders like a certain hyper blonde.

"I cast...I cast..."

He couldn't say it. He couldn't cast that spell. Looking at Demyx hurt like that was too much for him. If he were human or Roxas, he would have been on his knees crying. However, he was neither. He was a Nobody struck in fear. He ran over to his boyfriend, holding his head on his lap. He couldn't let anything bad happen to him. He promised him that this time he would always be protected. He was going to be there this time to make sure nothing else would hurt him. So why couldn't he cast Curaga?! Why couldn't he help his boyfriend who's scent seemed to be fading away?

"I cast Curaja! Please save them. Save Demyx!!" Zexion yelled.

White healing light surrounded the three Nobodys around him. Roxas and Axel started getting up on their own. They stared into each other's eyes in disbelief that they were still living after that attack. Demyx was still lying in Zexion's lap. It had appeared that nothing had happened to him. It was like he was still knocked out from that attack.

_No!! Demyx!! You can't be fading back. _were his thoughts.

The younger Nobody began to wake slightly. He shook his head a little smiling at the embrace he was in from his "Zexy." He pushed himself from the ground holding his Sitar proudly.

"This thing is way too strong for us," Roxas said.

"I know," Axel replied.

"How can we defeat it?"

"I have no idea."

"I have one. It will be risky. Way too risky," Demyx said.

"We're listening."

"We'll use our final attacks. I know that it's a bad idea to do it, especially for you Roxas. But what other choice do we have? For the humans to live we must do this."

The other two took all that Demyx said into consideration. The guy was once the dumbest person they had ever met now he was talking rationally. His plan was risky like he said, but it may have been the only way to defeat it. It was settled that their suicidal attack would be the one that they used. They readied their weapons. Zexion stood besides them with his lexicon. Each one of them powered up their weapons and powers to the fullest. Four lights began to glow from them. An explosion was next. Within seconds Bahamut was disappearing. The Nobodys were on the ground, darkness surrounding them.

"Risky, got it memorized?" Axel smiled.

"Yeah, Axel. We got it memorized for this final time," Zexion smirked.

"Final time? I think not. I just think that we're going into the darkness," Demyx grabbed the hand of his beloved Zexion.

"Yeah. We're just fading into the darkness. It's no big deal. We'll be back. And we'll be with each other again. Love always finds a way right," Roxas smiled weakly unable to grab Axel's hand.

Axel grabbed his hand and then said, "Of course. That's how I'm with you now. I love you. And my love found it's way to be with you again. Even as we lay here knowing that we're going to die, I'm happy to know that I have you here. I'm happy to know that I'm fading with you by my side this time." With that he faded into the darkness.

"Thank you...Axel. I...love...you....too," Roxas's eyes closed as the darkness consumed him.

"Demy, I am so sorry. I...I never showed any attention to you....you in public. I just...I....just want...want...you to...to know...that I...I...love....you," Zexion started to fade.

"Zexion, I knew that. Ha. That's why I always loved you...you were...you. And I...love....love you for it," the last of the darkness consumed Demyx.

The four Nobodys disappeared into the darkness. They could finally get the peace that they deserved in their deaths. They could finally be together forever. The one wish that they always wanted.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sora, Riku, and Tidus made it to Xemnas. Wakka was by the wall closest to them to make sure they were ok. The Keyblade weilders started off. They used their joint attack, Session. They thought that they would at least be quick enough to get one hit in. Unfortunately they weren't. Xemnas had countered attack with a kick to Sora's stomach. Riku held his lover close as they went back to the ground.

Tidus was up next. His speed was good alone, but he also had Hastega equipped on him. While the others were kind of slow, he was quick. He was confident that he would strike this guy more than once. He waited for Xemnas to stop floating, if it was only slightly. He ran up to him with his strange new speed. Slashing about eight times, he placed Brotherhood in the ground, he used it to jump into the air. Out of nowhere he pulled out Wakka's beach ball and kicked it straight at him. It missed, but the slashes were enough for him to prove his worth as a fighter now.

Xemnas held his abdomen where he was hit. The feeling of pain kind of excited him. It made him realize that he could actually feel things even if it was only a little bit. He wondered how would the pain feel on his opponents. It would be so blissful to hear the screams of pain and agony, especially from Sora. He would make that brat regret even thinking about taking his love. Riku was his and they proved that just earlier that day.

Several weapons used by the membors of Organization were summoned around Xemnas. Shadow figures of the users came to them. The only people to not have shadow figures were Roxas, Sai'x, and Luxord. The rest went after the sword fighters. Riku blocked the Sitar, lances, and chakrams of shadow Axel, Xaldin, and Demyx. Tidus was able to block the attacks from shadow Marluxia, Zexion, and Vexen. That left Sora to fend off attacks from shadow Larxene, Lexeaus, and Xigbar. They were having a handful just from copies.

"Why did we decide to attack him?" Tidus complained, blocking another attack.

"We had no choice. That dragon was going to demolish us in one hit. Their Nobodys. They can handle things a little better than we can," Riku attacked Demyx's shadow.

"What is a Nobody?"

"It's a being without a heart. It's like a heartless, just with the body of the one who had turned into one. A person must have a strong heart to turn into one," Sora explained after throwing his Keyblade at shadow Xigbar.

"Oh."

The three regrouped to be next to each other. Tidus held Brotherhood in the air to cast another one of his spells. It was quite easy to tell that his magic was time-based and had some healing in there, so it was a question of which one he was going to use.

"GO Slowga! Slow down these shadow freaks!!"

The magic that Tidus used was able to slow down the shadow Nobodys. With slower actions it made it a lot easier to get attacks in and for them to dodge to make counter attacks. He was a genius, it was just that no one really paid any attention to that especially when he got hyper like he was now. Well now everyone had to make note of the fact that he did a great plan. Of course it was mainly by pure coincidence that it happened that way. It wasn't like he was going to admit that.

Sora used Strike Raid against the shadows as Tidus used Slice & Dice and Riku attacked with his dark aura. The three attacks were going well against them, until Xemnas decided to join in the "fun." He was throwing aerial blades everywhere. He was even teleporting to attack them from behind. If Riku hadn't put up his dark shield and Sora and Tidfus hadn't used reflect, they would have been hurt like hell.

They all turned their heads to the sound of an explosion and the brightness of the light. The light died down to show a dead Bahamut disappearing in colored lights and the four Nobodys fading into the darkness. Sora felt as if part of his heart had left as he watched Roxas disappear. This was not possible! Was this the reason why the Nobodys wanted to fight against that dragon? Was it to sacrifice themselves so they could live? No. It couldn't have been. It made no sense whatsoever.

In blind anger, Sora attacked Xemnas. His Other, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion gave up their lives in order to make sure that they lived to see another day. This meant that he would have to fight. In his anger, he transformed into his Anti-Form. He had killed off all the Nobodys (the shadow ones) within five minutes. He was setting his claws for Xemnas.

Riku and the others stood there in complete shock. It wasn't until he saw the destructive power, did Riku run over to him almost in tears. Sure it wasn't Riku like to cry in front of people, but that boy...no that thing was not his precious Sora. He was not the boy that he was willing to die for so he could stay happy with Kairi. This was a boy that's only purpose was to kill any and everything in it's way. He was no better than Xemnas himself for those actions. He embracd the boy from behind, still crying.

"Sora, I understand that you are falling because of the death of your Other. But you must still continue to follow the light," he said between sobs.

A beastly growl came from Sora. He then howled in an attempt to make Riku let go. It wasn't working at all. The boy had a strong grip to be so small in his opinion. Using his claws to scratch didn't seem like it was work either. He wasn't letting go. Why wasn't he letting go? Didn't he want to end the life of Xemnas for killing their friends with that behemoth?

"Sora. The darkness doesn't suit you. You can't walk the way to the dawn like I can. It's a completely different thing. Besides the Realm of Light needs it's Keyblade Weilder," Riku pleaded on.

"C'mon, Dickless. If you're gonna' be completely fucking stupid then let me be the hero here. I'll take it. I'm tired of getting the short end of the fucking shitty stick!" Tidus yelled.

"Sora, ya. This isn't like you. Calm down. We'll help you defeat him for Roxas's sake," Wakka said.

Sora's Anti-Form started to die down within a white light. In moments he was out of that form of darkness and into the form of light, Final Form (Nobody Killer Form). He weilded his own version of Way to the Dawn and Oblivion. His Way to the Dawn was mainly white with a touch of blue on the blade. His handle had the demonic wing and angel wing on it but just in reverse. The keychain was that of a normal heart. Weilding it proudly, he ran after Xemnas with the power of light. Riku followed suit with the original Way to the Dawn in his stance. Tidus and the Brotherhood (along with the ten pounds of sugar in his stomach) followed after them screaming his new battle cry. Wakka readied his beach ball to attack.

Xemnas ran after them with four aerial blades in front. He was not going to lose to a bunch of teenagers again. No. He deserved to have Riku with him this time. He was not going to let Sora take him away again. Forget about the whole dawn crap, Riku was his and his alone. He would kill everything in sight to have him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The two are finally reunited after this long heartfelt journey. Riku realizes his place in the worlds as being besides Sora and keeping happiness. Sora knows Riku's true feelings and has revealed his ultimate Final Form with a new Keyblade. Tidus proved his worth to the team (or so he thinks) by being a somehow brilliant tactician. Wakka is finally helping in battle. The Nobodys are dead...or at least everyone thinks they are. Xemnas is locking in on the biggest battle he ever had to face. This battle will decide the fate of Riku's life and lover. Who will win this match of love and revenge: Sora and his friends or Xemnas? Find out in the epilogue to Our Forgotten Promise

1-Onegai: please

2-Mochiron: Of course

3-Damare: shut up

4-Shiri: butt (although Axel was looking for the word Ass in his vocabulary)


	6. Epilogue

Yes this is the epilogue to our story. I decided against making the humor filled extra chapter. This whole thing has been like a journey to me as I was writing this. My god people, I feel ready to cry especially after last chapter. How many people felt sad about Riku's POV in the last chapter? Anyway...The story is about to be over in a matter of words and paragraphs. There will be no more Sora trying to understand his love for Riku. No more Tidus cussing up a storm. No more Roxas being all feminine. And no more Demyx!! Why do all good things come to an end? And no I am not making a sequel. Somehow my sequels turn out crazy and have many things that I don't understand in them. Now that is totally messed up. Oh well. Read this and review if you please. I still don't own Square Enix. They will give me the rights to Kingdom Hearts. I vow on Riku that I will own it.

More yaoi warning. Guys in love with guys. Tidus is still cussing. I might make it worse this time. Riku starts cussing too, about freaking time too. Death of character (I won't say who), Revivals, and some other things.

Settings for this chapter include Destiny Islands and Castle Oblivion. Couples include Riku and Sora and Tidus and Wakka (and other people just you watch)

**Epilogue  
**

**(Normal POV)**

Xemnas blocked the frontal attacks from his opponents using a shield creating from nothingness. He attacked the three that were charging after him with it. He wasn't going to go easy on them, even if Riku was going against him. He would attack them full force and make sure to kill them. His aerial blades combined with the power of nothingness surrounded the three swordsmen. They went after them with speed that almost made Tidus go dizzy. This was one fierce battle, even as though it had just really started.

Sora twirled the two Keyblades around to dismiss the blades coming after them. Tidus went after Xemnas, his sword glowing light blue. When he striked, Xemnas appeared to have disappeared. Confused the blonde turned around to his friends only to get hit in the stomach by something that looked like a lightsaber. Riku turned towards the scream of his friend. He ran over there stabbing their enemy in his shoulder. That caused him to use nothingness to cloak himself (kind of like turning invisible).

Wakka ran over to his boyfriend, ball in his hands. He quickly started to cast Curaga. He was not going to let Tidus die like the Nobodys had. He would sacrifice his own life before he would ever see him die. He gave a small smile of relief as he saw the wound go away. That meant he was adept at using healing magic. As the darling blue eyes of his lover opened, tears could be seen falling down his cheeks.

"God that hurt worse than mudafucking hell!! That fucking bitch is going to fucking get his Goddamned guts spilled the fuck out. Stupid cock sucking mudafucker!!" Tidus screamed.

"Calm down, Tye-Dye," Riku warned.

"Sorry, Ri-Ri. That son of a bitch is about to get his ass whopped Tidus Yamoki style!!!"

"Tidus, right now we need a plan. You acting like this isn't going to be of a great help," Sora ran over there.

"Easy for you to say. You didn't get hit in the fucking stomach by this fucking cock sucker!"

Sora slapped Tidus in the face. He looked at his friend with eyes that could only be described as Roxas on a seriously bad day. He could understand why he was upset. But this was a real battle, not one of the play battles they had on the islands. Xemnas was their strongest enemy ever. He couldn't afford the death of another friend. It took all three of them to help him return to his senses and to get this new form.

"You can't keep thinking all selfishly like this. Your life isn't the only one on the line in this battle. Mine, Riku's, and Wakka's lives are in trouble too if we don't fight strategically (add Riku saying "I didn't know you could say something like that," in the background) we all could die. Roxas, Demyx, Axel, and Zexion didn't give up their lives so we could die. They want us to live and make lives for ourselves. We have to keep going. I don't want the death of my Other, my closest friend, to be in vain. I want to fulfill the wish that they made for us."

Upon Sora finishing his dramatic speech, Xemnas attacked using tendrils of light and dark. Wakka, Tidus, and Sora were able to dodge it in time. Riku, however, was caught. He tried to break free using his brute strength, since his arms along with his Keyblade were bound to his side. As it proved to be useless, he began to stop struggling. Sora's eyes, upon seeing Riku giving up, went wide. He ran up to him slashing the tendril of darkness. Riku broke free, holding Sora by the waist.

Xemnas clenched his teeth seeing his attack fail. He launched more tendrils at least sixty percent of them being light since Sora couldn't attack them. He ran over to them, watching which way they were dodging the attacks. He waited for Sora to dodge one away from his friends before he attacked with his aerial sword. Sora blocked with his Oblivion then tried to counter with Way to the Dawn. Xemnas blocked that with another sword. He kicked Sora in the stomach. The boy went flying into Riku's arms. The latter tried his luck with Tidus at his side. Tidus attacked with Brotherhood first. He went after the man's right side, but was blocked. Riku went after the left side with his Way to the Dawn. That was blocked as well. Xemnas didn't anticipate a beach ball coated with poison to hit him in the stomach. The poison didn't affect him of course, just stunned him slightly.

The two close combatants jumped back over to Sora. Riku held Sora slightly looking at Xemnas with a ferocious fire in his eyes. Sora summoned his Kingdom Key, to have a total of three Keyblades at his disposal. He attacked Xemnas while the man was stunned, hoping that it would be enough. Apparently it wasn't as he created a fist to stop him with a punch. Tidus used shell to make the attack hurt less. Sora winced at the punch but nothing else. He gave a small smirk as he kicked Xemnas.

"Sora, I see that you have gotten better. It looks like the Roxas part of your heart is finally revealing itself. Too bad, I won't allow you to live to use it to your fullest!!" Xemnas released a huge ball of energy.

The team hadn't anticipated this as they used most of their magic on defense and some offense. They braced themselves for the attack that seemed to be a lot bigger than the four of them combined. This was it. This was the end of their lives. The Nobodys had died in vain.

"This is it. Our fucking lives are over," Riku said.

"Riku," Sora said.

"Why are we still trying to fight this? We're going to fucking die. Xemnas is way too powerful. We're gonna' die from this attack."

"Riku c'mon, dude, snap out of this," Tidus said sadly.

"Why did we decide to stand and fight? We had the Nobodys. We could have teleported back home. We wouldn't have to die."

"Riku, this isn't funny, ya. Stop acting like this," Wakka shook the teen.

"Well there is always one good thing about this."

"What?" The three looked at him.

"I get to die by my friends and the one I love more than anything. This will probably be the second happiest moment in my life. The first being when I finally held, you, Sora."

"Then let this be you happiest moment, Riku. When you and the others live to see another day. Where you can tell Sora that you love him more than you love the moon and the stars of the darkest nights on the islands, got it memorized." Axel's voice rang

As the attack came to them a fire tower consumed it all. A smile came across the faces of the heroes awaiting their doom. The ghosts of the Nobodys (do not ask) came in front of them. Tiuds reached his hand out to touch Demyx, but it went right through him. His smile quickly disappeared as he watched Riku's go back into that depressive frown of his.

"Hey, stop being so sad, Riku," Roxas said.

"Why should I? You guys are dead. You aren't coming back this time. And it's all my fault," Riku said.

"Actually it's my fault. But we won't get into all that. Don't need Roxas crying anymore than usual," Axel gave a smirk.

"Listen, you guys. We're going to transfer all our powers to you," Demyx gave a smile.

"What how?" Wakka questioned.

"Easy. We'll touch you and transfer what power we have within us to you. It's nothing big a special, but it's something," Zexion explained.

Since the fire tower was being used as a shield to stop any and all attacks Xemnas could use, they had free time. Zexion touched the shoulder of Wakka, Axel touched Riku, Demyx touched Tidus, and of course Sora was touched by Roxas. Bright lights the color of their elements came to them. The teenagers watched in awe as the lights went inside of them. Their clothing was changed into Organization XIII cloaks of different colors. Riku's was red with flames on the sides. Sora had a yellow one. Tidus had blue with sky blue bubbles. Wakka's was purple with lexicons on it.

"This is the power from the Nobodys? This is so fucking cool!!!" Tidus squealed.

"I have to agree with ya, love. This is cool," Wakka smiled.

"Yeah. Feels different and kinda strange," Riku flexed his fingers.

"Roxas, thank you. This power feels so strong. With you and I as one, we will defeat Xemnas. We'll destroy him once and for all," Sora smirked.

Xemnas watched as the fire tower left. He started another barrage of tendrils of light and darkness. Using Roxas's power of light, Sora striked down the masses of them with his Keyblades. Riku used his new power of fire to burn down the rest of them. The two were a nice little team together, like the real Axel and Roxas. That only made Xemnas even more pissed than normal.

He sent a barrage of aerial blades along with more clones of him. They were quick, a little quicker than Tidus. So the four of them stood back to back to each other. They defended against them to make sure that they hit all of them. Tidus used his water power to attack. Riku used fire with Way to the Dawn. Sora continued to use light power. Wakka used his beach ball. They even started rotating to make Xemnas even more pissed off. Soon it was cleared to the point they could see Xemnas across the hallway.

"No. I cannot lose to you. I will allow myself to lose again. I have one last attack left. If I cannot have you, Riku, then no one ever will!!" Xemnas screamed.

A bright light came from the man. He crossed his arms in front of him, chanting something in a dead language. The light grew brighter to the point that it reached them. The heat radiating from it was way too hot. Even with Axel's power, Riku couldn't stand it. They were going crazy. The heat was getting higher by the second and it seemed like it was being in an explosion.

"It's too hot. Feels like all this water in me is starting to evaporate," Tidus complained.

"It's ok, Tye-Dye. We'll get out of this fucking mess together. Somehow we will," Riku panted.

"Riku!!" Sora held him.

"I'm...I'm alright. Atsui."

"I know it's hot, ya. We can't do anything about it," Wakka said.

They complained more as it seemed that the heat had went up about twenty more degrees. Riku felt as if he was going to collapse in this heat. Sora held on to him even tighter than what was considered humanly possible. Tidus held on as best as he could in this situation. Wakka was trying to understand exactly what happened when the Nobodys gave up their powers to them.

Wakka held out his hands like someone was giving him something. A book appeared in his hands. There was some strange writings on it, but he could read it just fine. It was like it was plain English. There was a strange spell in there. It looked like it could save them or kill them all. He started to chant the spell. A darker light surrounded the four like they were in a bubble. An explosion resulted on the outside along with a huge yell from Xemnas. The light blinded them straight to the point that they passed out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**With Sora**

Sora woke up, shaking his head to get the sand out of his hair. Sand? In his hair? Weren't they just in Castle Oblivion? He didn't care about that. He looked around for Riku, Tidus, and Wakka. He got up, running around like crazy. Where were they? They were just together a minute ago. He looked at himself once he finally stopped. He was back in his black jacket, black shorts, and white shirt. The glowing white outfit was completely gone. The cloak was gone as well. Were they dead? No. They were not dead. The explosion never got to them. Explosion?? Oh God no. Was Riku hurt or dead?

He started running again to find him. He had to find Riku. He wasn't feeling ok. The heat was taking it's toll on him. No. Where was Riku? He tried to call out, but it was like he had no voice. Without his voice he couldn't find him. Without his voice he wouldn't know if he was ok. Why was loving acting all crazy like that?

"Calm down, Sora. I'm pretty sure Riku's fine. I think Axel took him home or something," Roxas said.

Sora looked around to see his Other standing on a tree branch. Didn't his Other die only a matter of minutes ago? This was all confusing. Then again everything was confusing when it came down to them. Nobodys came and left hell like it was somebody's house or something. He would understand it one day. Today was just not that day.

"I see. Zexion said that there would be side affects for the people of Light to use it. That was his most powerful teleporting technique ya know."

_A teleporting technique? Zexion doesn't seem like he's a strong fighter. _Sora thought.

"Yeah he really isn't. He's better than Vexen though. Well even Selphie is stronger than him."

_You can hear my thoughts?_

"Duh. We're Others. It's something normal between us. I think Axel can understand Riku's too."

_Can I go see him? I really wanna' make sure he's ok._

"Sure. I can't make a portal, so we'll just walk."

_Ok. I feel a lot better now._

Roxas jumped from the tree he was standing on. He grabbed Sora's hand moving the boy forward. The two were headed to Riku's house to make sure that he was alright. Though Roxas's reason was mainly for Axel which wasn't that much of a surprise.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**With Tidus**

Tidus woke up with a jolt of unusual energy. He held his head as he sat up to look around. There was sand, sand, and more sand. Sand in a castle was very original. Wait a minute, they were in an all white hallway fighting some crazy guy. If his final attack was sand, then there was a serious problem. Well then again maybe it quick sand.

He looked around for his friends and boyfriend. There was no sign of them in appearance. He decided against calling out to them since this place reminded him of Destiny Islands. The sand had even tasted like the sand back at home. He was at home. As he looked to the sky and saw the sun high above, he knew it was his islands. Then they were all here somewhere.

"You did better than me when I first got teleported with that move," Demyx smiled like a doofus.

_Teleport? So that's how I got here. Don't explain where the others are, especially Wakka. _Tidus eyed the other blonde carefully.

"Yeah I guess it doesn't. But you guys don't teleport that often. It wasn't even like you guys came here through telporting anyway. The big guy teleported you to the Gummi Ship. Donald and Goofy then brought you guys here but the ship was shot down by passing Heartless ships. That's why you all are seperated. I know for a fact that those two are with Axel and Riku. As for Sora and your boyfriend, and Roxas, and my lovable Zexy, I have no clue where they are."

_So you aren't as dumb as you look. Told people that we blondes aren't retarded. It's just some stupid stereotype that was caused by girls. I would totally hug you right now. But I feel so tired._

"It's ok. I was expecting you to be a bit more freaked out that I can hear your thoughts. Most people are like that. We aren't even Others or whatever Roxas and Sora call themselves. We're just two blondes that have just recently met."

_Yeah, well if I got freaked out by every little thing, then Riku couldn't be my best friend. You should have seen the crazy things he did when we were kids._

"Wish that I could. Anyway, we're supposed to rendezvous (I only think thats the word) at his place. Axel says it's closest to all of your houses and to the beach."

_It is. It's the best place to go when we want to hang out during hot days. Well there and the movie theater._

Demyx smiled at the younger blonde in front of him. If only they really were Others, then the fun would have only just started. However, they weren't. He just gave up his water powers to make sure that he was protected. Other than that they really would have no way to be communicating through his thoughts.

Tidus grabbed Demyx's hand with a small smile. They were going to see Riku and the others. As long as they were all together then he was just fine. He would ask what happened to that dude that they were fighting some other time. Making sure all of his friends were ok was the most important thing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**With Wakka  
**

Wakka had awoken on a Paopu tree with the fruit in his mouth. He spat it out with disgust. He would never eat one of those things all by his lonesome. He had promised Tidus that they would always share them. Then it hit his head that they weren't in the hallway that he used that attack at. Well he couldn't say that it was an attack more like some strange techinique. Then the other thing hit him, Tidus wasn't around. Riku wasn't near either. Not even Sora was by him. The Paopu fruit was only native to Destiny Islands, so he was at home. Now where were his friends at?

He got off the tree, noticing that it was Riku's favorite place. Tears started to swell up in his eyes as he thought of his friend. Could he possibly have only saved himself from the explosion? If allowed Tidus to die, he could never forgive himself. If he had let the Keyblade wielders of Light and Twilight get killed...no he wouldn't think that way. They were on the islands somewhere. They had to be.

_ So not cool. If they died then what was the purpose of me gaining the power to use that technique? _Wakka thought.

"It was to save all of you, dimwit," Zexion climbed the ladder to the small island.

_It's you. The guy who gave me this power...Wait how do you hear my thoughts? And who are you calling a dimwit? Answer me, dammit!!_

"Calm down, Wakka. I can hear your thoughts because you of the great responsibility I gave you. My powers aren't some kind of toy. Anyway you are acting like a complete dimwit worrying about your friends like that. They're alright. Knowing Demyx he took your boyfriend to the 'hang out'."

_Demyx? The blonde guy that gave Tidus his power right?_

"Yeah. Anyway, I have to take you there too. I don't feel like hearing Axel's mouth about me being a little late."

_Wait. What happened to Sora and Riku? Are they ok too?_

"Yes. Well I already know that Sora is ok. Riku, I haven't checked on. We'll see together."

Wakka took the gesture of an open hand as his way of saying "come with me to see your friends." He followed after him, having his pride of not being helped uninjured. Zexion just allowed the boy to follow after him. It was strange how Nobodys could find humans that almost reminded them of their Somebodys or Others as Roxas would say.

_Xemnas, if you had still been the same as you were when you were Xehanort, maybe things would have been the same. But you weren't. You grew cold and distant. You know good and well that even then I did anything I could to protect and help you. But in the end, it was my love for Demyx that made me go against you. Just know that I will always hold those feelings I once had in my nonexistent heart. _Zexion thought with a smile.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**At Riku's House (Before everyone arrived)**

Axel stood by Riku's bed, holding the younger boy's hand. The brunette girl he called over, Selphie he thought was her name, was getting another cool rag for his forehead. The boy had started to run a fever after he fell from the Gummi Ship. It was the result of his power. He wondered why he did stupid things like that all the time. He never thought them through rationally or even thought about telling people the consequences of his actions.

Selphie returned with the rag in her hands. Her usual smile was gone as she watched Riku pant in his sleep. She had never seen him catch a cold before, but she knew that he could get sick real easily. This Riku however was a lot weaker than any person she had ever seen. This was not the Riku that she had grew up with. She placed it on the boy's forehead. She looked over at Axel her green eyes almost showing tears.

"Hey, he'll be alright. He's one tough cookie," Axel tried to smile.

"Mister, it isn't his fever that worries me. It's how he seems so frail and weak. Riku was never like this. The Riku I knew would be up making sure everyone was ok. This isn't like him at all," Selphie sighed.

"C'mon, girlie. Don't all depressed. I'll get depressed."

Selphie smiled at Axel's expression. She gave the man a hug before leaving out of the room. Axel sat down on Riku's desk chair. He sighed outwardly looking at the boy. He was so young to have to go through something like that. If the safety of the humans weren't at stake during the time, he would have never given Riku his power.

_So...Sor...Sora! _Riku's thoughts screamed.

"Sora's on his way. I can feel it. So don't worry," Axel gave a soft smile.

Donald came into the room holding his staff. He had already tried to use Cure on him, but it didn't work. Apparently Cure only worked on battle wounds instead of everything. That was his only known healing magic. So right now he was feeling useless as he watched the boy pant even more than he did on the Gummi Ship.

"Is he getting any better?" Donald asked.

"I doubt it. I don't think he'll make it. He wasn't ready. God I feel so stupid. It's my fault again. I always do something stupid to the people I care the most for."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. If what you say is true, then you did him a favor. Maybe he'll get better soon."

"Sure. And everyone that I once knew will come in this room calling me Reno again...what's the deal with that anyway?"

Donald shrugged his shoulders. He too walked out the room, only to run into six people. More like three people and three Nobodys plus little Selphie behind all of them. Axel was shocked to see all of them at the exact same time. A smile came to his face as he saw his darling Roxas. Then the frown returned upon seeing Sora limping.

"What's wrong with him, babe?" Axel asked.

"I have no clue. I'm not even going to find out really," Roxas said coldly.

"Jealous already?"

"NOOOOO!!!"

The redhead walked over to the smaller blonde. He kissed the boy on his lips to let him know that nothing would ever come between them. He loved his Roxas not Sora. Though he had an idea in his head that involved the three of them and a can of whip cream. He disbursed the thoughts as he saw the humans walk over to Riku's bed. As if on cue, Tidus started crying.

"What did you do to Riku?" he bawled.

"He has a high fever," Selphie said.

"How high is it?" Wakka asked.

"At least 110 degrees Fahrenheit," Zexion answered.

"He should be dead then. How can one even be living with a fever that high?" Demyx asked.

"Easy. Riku's fighting with all his might. He's trying to stay with us. There's something he wants to tell me and will not die before saying it. Isn't that right, koi?" Sora gave his famous smile.

"Hyuk, it's good to see that you can smile Sora. But isn't this a little too serious for something like that?" Goofy asked.

"Nope. Riku will be waking up soon. He'll grab me by my waist in the biggest hug he can try. Then he'll laugh at me for being so weak. It's happened before."

Everyone waited in silence for the prediction to happen. It did seem logical that Sora would know the most about Riku's habits when he got sick. That was the only person, besides his parents, to have ever seen him like that. To them Riku getting sick was like snow on the islands. To Sora it was like watching the sun go down. It didn't mean that he likes it, it was just something he was used to.

Riku's eyes fluttered opedn slowly. The first thing he saw was Sora with a huge smile on his face. He smiled back, reaching out for him. When he felt Sora's hands he pulled the boy down. A kiss resulted from that. Awws were heard from everyone. This scene was worth the whole adventure. That kiss was worth everything that had happened to both boys and everyone around them.

"Riku," Sora said once they finished their kiss.

"Gomen nasai," Riku looked away.

"English, Riku," Selphie said.

"Oh yeah. I meant I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I liked it. I really really liked it."

"What?"

"I never got the chance to tell you something very important. The only reason was because I had forgot. It wasn't my fault though. Namine had messed with my chain of memories. I think you know about that. But back at the castle, before I was reunited with you, I remembered something from when we were younger. The Paopu fruit promise. We promised to get married and to love each other forever. I know that it's a stupid legend and all, but it feels so real. I was never able to come to terms with what I was feeling before I remembered that. Now I know that I love you, Riku. I love you with all my heart and soul. I never ever want anything else to happen to us like that again."

"So...Sora. Aishiteru too."

"I know that you love me. That was why you left. Or at least that's why Axel said you left."

The redhead in question was stared at by all the inhabitants of the room. He smiled in the most charming way he could in order to get out of it. However it seemed that it wasn't working. Muttering several curse words under his breath, he gave them all his questioning look. Otherwords his eyebrow got cocked up and his head was tilted a little to the left with an uneasy smile on his face.

"Did you plan for any of this to happen by any chance, Number VIII?" Zexion asked.

"Uh...no," Axel said.

"TELL THE TRUTH!!!!" the whole room yelled.

"Ok. Maybe I did. But it was because I couldn't stand to see my Roxas so miserable. It was kinda his fault too."

"What in God's name could Roxas have possibly done?" Demyx looked over at him.

"Maybe Axel was just using the fact that I felt so sorry for Riku for an excuse to somehow bring the two of them together. I wouldn't know. His mind is way more complicated than the way he acts," Roxas said.

The group had nothing else to say as they watched the twilight turn to dusk. A day or maybe a few days of adventure was finally over. Sora waas finally with Riku. Riku finally explained his love to his beloved Sora who had already understood. It was unknown of what happened to the other members of the Organization after Xemnas died. It is speculated that they all left and went to other places. It is known that the four Nobodys that accompanied Riku and Sora lives on Destiny Islands with them. This chapter of their lives finally came to a close. It is unknown what the worlds would want with them next time.

_Shizuka ni sora ni kaeru anata no sugata wo  
what else can I do besides avenge you?  
Namida ga kareru made zutto mitsumete ita_

_Afureru kanashimi wa kese nai kizuato ni  
Wasure wa shinai to chikatta_

_Oreta tsubasa wo habatakase  
Subete wo keshsite mise you  
Itsu no hi ka owari wo mukaeru  
Saigo no kane ga nari yamu made_

_you told me  
live as if you were to die tomorrow  
feel as if you were to be reborn now  
face as if you were to live forever_

_Furueru yubi de akai namida wo nazotta  
I had nothing to lose, nothing truth  
Hakanai omoide ga yami ni ochite yuku_

_Saigo no hohoemi ga ukandewa kieru  
Nukumori dake wo nokoshite_

_Yasashii dake no kotoba nara  
Ima no bokuha iyase nai  
Hateshi naku tsuduku tatakai ni  
Kono mi wo subete sasageru dake_

_Itsuka wa kono sora ni daremo ga kaeru kara  
Wakare no kotoba wa ira nai  
make it up_

_Oreta tsubasa wo habatakase  
Subete wo keshite mise you  
Itsu no hi ka owari wo mukaeru  
Saigo no kane ga nari yamu made_

_Yasashii dake no kotoba nara  
Ima no bokuha iyase nai  
Hateshi naku tsuduku tatakai ni  
Kono mi wo subete sasageru dake_

_REDEMPTION...REDEMPTION... _

_**Your form which returns gently to heaven  
What else can I do, besides avenge you?  
I watched it for the longest time, until my tears dried up.**_

_**And the sorrow overflowing from the scar which can't be erased,  
I swore that I would never forget it.**_

_**I'll flap my broken wings and erase it all some day, you'll see,  
Until the last bell ringing the dirge completes.**_

_**You told me to live as if you were to die tomorrow.  
Fail not and be what we were now  
Face as if we want to have forever**_

_**Bright red tears traced by a trembling finger,  
I had nothing to lose, nothing to lose  
It crashes through the dark memories.**_

_**The last smile wavered, and disappears,  
And the warmth is all that's left.**_

_**Your kind and gentle words can't heal me now,  
This body's only dedicated to the never ending fight.**_

_**Because everyone returns to heaven, some day,  
You'll never need to say goodbye.**_

_**Break out!**_

_**I'll flap my broken wings and erase it all some day, you'll see,  
Until the last bell ringing the dirge completes.**_

_** Your kind and gentle words can't heal me now,  
This body's only dedicated to the never ending fight.**_

_**REDEMPTION...REDEMPTION...**_

(Redemption by Gackt (who is mine people) ending them to Final Fantasy VII Dirge of Cerberus. SO I don't own that either. Lyrics found at FF7-doc dot com)


End file.
